The Newest Titan
by hikariangel1988
Summary: There is a new teen titan and she is very young, but there's more than meets the eye..i suck at summarries but plz read
1. Family Matters

Chapter One

"No, please don't hurt her! We'll do anything, anything it takes. Just please, please don't hurt her"

"Anything...? And you're sure she'll agree to these terms? She is very young you know. Are you sure an eight year old can take on such responsibility?"

"You're her uncle. She doesn't know what you can do, she'll agree to it, no matter how terrible, she'll agree"

"Well since you're all so confident, maybe I should wait for her to arrive from school. Oh and by the way… it was never her that I was after; it was you two"

The two that were on the couch exchanged nervous glances then looked at Slade. It was a man and a woman. The man gave Slade a look, he wanted to kill him. The woman looked rather angry as well

"Slade if this is about our marriage then you can…"She was interrupted.

"If it weren't for this marriage we wouldn't be in this mess! I swear Elizabeth you could've at least married someone decent... but no. You had to choose _him._" said Slade, rage was in his voice

The young woman tried to speak, but she just couldn't find the words

"Very well, you do know sister that the decisions you make are very important- some can affect your entire life. This is one of them" said Slade. He pressed something on his hand and two miniature sized monsters came out and grabbed both the young man and woman by the wrists. They lead them to two chairs and tied them up tightly

At that moment the voice of a little girl could be heard from outside the door

"Mommy, daddy, I'm home!" cried the little girl cheerfully. The door opened and the little girl came in. She had short brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. They had said the little girl was eight but she looked much younger than that, at least by a couple of years. She dropped a small backpack on to the ground and skipped towards her room. When she saw her parents she gasped and her eyes widened.

"Uncle Slade…what's… what's going on?" she asked him hesitantly

"Well, look whose here" said Slade in a mock tone voice. The little girl gave him a look

"What…what are you…doing?" the little girl asked

"Now, now, it's alright, now, come with me, you and you're parents are going for a little ride" said Slade as his monsters grabbed the chairs and headed outside

"Um...I never learned anything about tying people up in chairs…" said the little girl but Slade took her hand

"Come now, I'll explain on the way…" said Slade as he and the little girl followed his monsters and headed out the door


	2. The Van

Chapter 2

The little girl followed her uncle outside and looked at her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was a van. It was pure white and had a red stripe on it; it was actually rather odd looking because it was three times bigger than the ones she usually saw. Slade just seemed please by all of this, for once he'd get the recognition and revenge he was seeking. The little girl ran up to the monsters that were holding her parents captive and took a look in their parent's eyes. Her mother's eyes were wide and full of fear whereas the father's eyes showed nothing but anger. The little girl then turned her view towards the rest of the neighborhood and a million questions ran through her mind at once. Where was he taking her? Why did he capture her parents? Better yet why did he want to capture her? She was only eight years old what could he possibly get out a little girl? Her uncle went up to her and touched her shoulder. Chills ran down her spine as he touched her, she had never really been too comfortable around her uncle, she always did love him, she loved everyone in her family, but he always scared her a little…

"Well, are you ready?" Slade asked her his voice suddenly becoming rough, he sounded quite impatient.

"Yes Uncle Slade" said the little girl politely. He grinned and opened the sliding door on the driver's side of the van. He then shoved the little girl into the car.

"Now dear, we're going to play a bit of a game. It's called stay still. The game is quite simple really, all you do is stay still and don't move a muscle. Oh by the way, do not try and cheat because if you do you will lose and if you lose…"The little girl looked out the window. He went to the back of the van and opened a huge sliding door. The little girl turned herself to the back window, where you could see everything in the back of the van.

The monsters that were carrying the little girl's parents walked into the van and threw the chairs right against the wall. They then stood right by the two and looked them right in the eyes. If you looked close enough you could see laser guns from the ceiling that were pointing directly at them, if they tried to escape it would blast them to be gone forever. If they managed to survive that it wouldn't make much of a difference. Surely no one could escape the spikes on the ceiling. Once the two tried to escape the spikes would go down quickly and crush them to pieces. It was a lose situation any way you looked at it. The little girl gulped

"Well, you understand don't you?" he asked

The little girl nodded and soft tears filled her eyes

"I'm glad we see eye to eye" said Slade getting into the driver's seat. He put his hands against the car and the engine suddenly began to roar. The car began to move, and he wasn't even touching it!

"Hold on tight, it's going to be a long ride…" said Slade

Tears streamed down the little girl's face… at this moment she wasn't too sure of what was going on, but she knew this much; it was going to change her life forever.


	3. Apprentice

Chapter 3

Time went by slowly that afternoon. To the little girl it felt like hours had gone by, but as she glanced at the digital clock that was in front of her she realized it had only been about ten minutes. The little girl sighed and rested her head against the window beside her, her blue eyes gazing upon the abandoned street. There was nothing that lay ahead of the van, nothing but the road and some desert.

'Boring…' thought the little girl watching the blur of the road go by deep in thought. She glanced at the clock once more and shook her head. 'Wow, more time must've gone by then I thought' she noticed. An hour had already gone by. The little girl glanced over at her uncle. He was asleep against his seat. She then looked over at her parents. Apparently they had tried to escape a few times. The spike ceiling looked as if it had gone down lower and her parents had quite a few bad burns. Her parents gave her a look, and now both of them had fear in their eyes, nothing but fear. "I'll save you…." said the little girl putting one of her hands on the window. Slade could be heard in his sleep, he sounded as if he were about to wake up. The little girl sighed and went back looking out at the window beside her. "Somehow…"

The little girl looked out the window and noticed that the sky was now black. Had they really left that late? They must have. After a few hours of nothing the little girl felt fatigued. She shut her eyes, and stayed asleep the rest of the night.

---The Next Day---

The little girl felt something on her back. It felt as if she was being kicked over and over. She groaned and opened her eyes. The little girl looked around and noticed she was in a room that was huge. It appeared to be a control room.

"Huh?" she said softly. What was going on? Why was she in this strange room? Shouldn't she be in her bed with all her stuffed animals surrounding her? Well, one thing was certain, this wasn't home.

"You stupid thing get up"

That voice… where had she heard that voice? The little girl thought for a moment and suddenly the events of why she was here became clear. She was here because of him- but, where were her parents?

"_Yes_, Uncle Slade" said the little girl in an irritated tone of voice, last night hadn't been easy, and today didn't seem like it was going to be any better. She got up slowly and looked around

"I waited all day yesterday, Slade, why are we here?" the little girl asked him

"From now on, you shall call me Master" said Slade "No more of this Uncle Slade. Now that you work for me you shall be known as my apprentice, therefore you shall call me master, understand?"

"Yes…Master…" said the little girl softly "Wait a sec…why am I your apprentice?"

"It's quite simple really, if you become my apprentice I'll spare your parents their lives" said Slade

"Do I have to?" she asked her eyes going wide

"Of course you have to do! You don't want your precious parent's _dead_- do you?" he asked

The little girl shook her head

"Of course not…but, Uncle…I mean, _master_; how long do you wish for me to be your apprentice?" she asked him curiously

"If you want your parents to stay alive…you will serve me forever"


	4. Uniform

Chapter 4

"Forever?" repeated the little girl in disbelief, would she really have to be attacking and hurting people forever? What would become of her? The girl looked around at her uncle's lair and felt a chill go down her spine; she could be arrested. Would they really arrest an eight year old? If she did something really terrible they probably wouldn't make any exceptions for her. That was just the least of her worries though, what if someone got hurt or even killed because of something she had done?

The little girl just nodded

"Und…understood…" said the little girl glancing towards the door as the monsters that were carrying her parents walked in "If it's for them… I'll do anything"

"Very well, but be forewarned you will have to do some terrible things; are you willing to accept this? …" Slade asked

The little girl nodded

"Like I said before, I don't care… if I can save them I'll do anything" she said flatly

Slade nodded

"Oh, and don't try to betray me, many people that have done so have gone through a terrible fate… but rest assured none would be worse than yours" said Slade

"What…what do you mean…?" asked the little girl hesitantly

"If you betray me even once, not only will you regret it but your parents will regret it as well. If you betray me, they…" Slade looked over towards the little girl's parents. "If you betray me they will die. Do I make myself clear?" he asked

"Clear as a crystal" replied the little girl putting her head down to the floor

"I'm glad we're on the same page. We seem to understand each other quite well. We are almost exactly the same…" said Slade. 'I'm not like you, liar. I'm not anything like you… I never will be…' thought the little girl, anger raged through her veins.

"Unfortunately there is one thing we don't have in common, which is our outfits. Now, I'd like you to do me a favor" said Slade

"Yes Master?" asked the little girl

"Look at my outfit, then look at yours, do you see the differences?" he asked

The little girl looked down at her own outfit, then looked at her uncles and nodded

"Well yeah, I mean, I'm wearing a pink shirt and a jean skirt and you're just wearing…uh…that… what does that have to do with anything?" she asked

"Sweet child, it has to do with everything. You see, you are my apprentice now, which means you serve me. You want to show your loyalty to me don't you?" asked Slade

"Uh…sure…" she replied

"And you don't want to get caught when you are committing crimes do you?" he asked

"Of course not… I don't want to get in trouble" said the little girl in reply.

"Don't worry, you won't. However there is an exception. If you want to show your loyalty to me _and _not get caught committing crimes you must wear a uniform" he said. The little girl nodded. "Where is it?" she asked. Slade pointed to a long staircase "come with me" he said walking towards it.


	5. A Tight Fit

Chapter 5 

The little girl looked up the winding staircase and gulped. The staircase was long and winding. It seemed to go up forever. 'I got to do it…do it for mom…do it for dad…' she thought. Slade walked up the first few steps on the stairs. He noticed his new apprentice was not following him, but that's soon change.

Slade pressed a button on his remote. Loud ear shattering screams of torture could be heard. The little girl shut her eyes for a moment. She didn't want to look back, not even a glance- she already knew her parents were in a lot of pain; and knowing that she opened her eyes and ran up to the place her uncle stood.

Slade pressed the button once more and the screams stopped. Deep breaths could be heard, both from the little girl upstairs, and her parents below her. Slade continued to walk up the staircase as the little girl slowly followed him. After about half an hour they reached the last step, and stopped at a door. The door split in two and opened, each part of the door going on it's own way.

The little girl looked into the room inside. It was pitch black and seemed almost nothing like her uncle's lair. The only similarities she could find was it's eerie affect, and the fact that it was huge, nearly as big the lair. Slade walked into the room and motioned for his new apprentice to follow. The little girl followed him inside the room. The floor and the walls were both so crowded the little girl was sure the room belonged to a Pack Rat.

"Well there's a shock" muttered the little girl under her breath sarcastically. Her master led her to another part of the room where a large closet was set in front of them. They reached the closet and Slade showed his new apprentice her outfit. The little girl threw up in her mouth; not only did it look exactly like his outfit but it was also her size.

The little girl was about to pick it up and try it on but Slade grabbed her wrist with his hand. Dark blood fled down her wrist and the little girl cringed, it felt as it were about to break- she could feel the bone splitting. But before it had a chance to be broken completely Slade let go of it. He put his hand in front of the little girl and she was illuminated in a black light. She tried to move, but it was hopeless, she the black vortex would not permit her to move.

Slade then pointed his hand at her uniform, the little girl still showed no movement. The uniform flew right on to the little girl's body and locked it self into place. The vortex around her disappeared, she could move again. Slade then summoned a crystal tiara, it was small enough just to fit her head. The tiara landed on top of the girl's head and also locked into place. The little girl felt all parts of her uniform, and it was then when she realized, no matter what she did, she couldn't take it off.


	6. Controlled

Chapter 6

The little girl looked up at her uncle puzzled. How would she take the uniform off? It's not likely he would expect her to sleep in it, hopefully….

"Uh...Master…how I take this off?" she asked him. Slade didn't respond. He began to walk back to the other side of the room and motioned her to follow. The little girl followed him without hesitation. Maybe if she could show him she wasn't afraid of him then maybe he would be less likely to hurt her parents. They went to the other side of the room, went through the sliding doors, and went back down the stairs. By the time they had reached the last step Slade spoke.

"You don't" said Slade

"Pardon?" the little girl asked

"The uniform, you can't take it off, no matter what you do and no matter how hard you try, as long as my power is within the uniform" he replied simply "You see, not only is this uniform a symbol of your loyalty, you see that badge on your uniform? That is what helps me keep track of you, make sure you're doing your job. And the tiara is used for nothing more than taking control of your actions. If you are in trouble or are not doing what is expected of you I can change that" said Slade jumping off the last step. The little girl followed him slowly. Slade walked to the main part of the control room and sat at an armchair facing a screen. The screen was huge and it much reminded the girl of a screen you'd see at the theater. In front of the armchair was something similar to a keyboard, except it seemed much more complicated.

Slade turned to his niece and at that moment something flashed right into her eyes. The little girl rubbed her eyes and blinked

A few seconds later her picture appeared on the screen. There was more to it though. It had her entire biography on her. It had her height, weight, history, blood type, anything you could possibly imagine, was on there. Slade pressed a red button on the keyboard and the little girl's tiara began to glow. He then pressed an arrow button. He pressed the up and down arrows. The little girl felt some energy in her feet, a few seconds later she was jumping up and down; she tried to stop but she couldn't; it was as if she had no control of what she was doing…

"Oh…so that's why I….." the little girl stopped in mid-sentence. It was all clear, it was so simple. Slade didn't want her putting on her own uniform because if she put on her own uniform he wouldn't have any control over her

Slade nodded

"Well aren't we the smart one? Now, are you ready for your assignment?" he asked

The little girl nodded

"Very well"

Slade handed her a small thing that looked like a communicator

"Your coordinates and assignments are on there, pass and you be praised…fail and…well, we'll get to that part later"


	7. Change of Heart

**OOC: Hi guys, Michelle here! I'd like to thank everyone on here that have been reading and supporting my fanfic, I've worked hard on this and I appreciate your support! Just so you know this chapter is a bit short, but worth it. A good part of the story is coming up in the next chapter; hope you're ready! **

Chapter 7

The little girl nodded. "Understood" she said quietly

"And you know I never expected my apprentices to be that bright; so this should be easy enough for even you to follow" said Slade leading her out the main doors. When the two of them were outside he handed something to his apprentice. "What's this?" The little girl asked him curiously "As long as you have this you will have the ability to fly" replied Slade.

"Fly, really? I've always wanted to do that, ever since I was a little girl, well littler I mean, but- wow…." said the little girl in amazement, she was almost speechless.

"There now, is working for me really all that bad?" Slade asked her

"Well…I suppose not…" said the little girl with a small smile

'I get to save mom and dad _and _fly, super cool' thought the little girl excitedly. Slade took the item from the girl and put it on to her back. Huge, magnificent golden wings sprouted from the little girl's back.

'I may have to go after a few innocent city people, but as long as mom and dad are safe that's ok with me, it's worth the sacrifice' thought the little girl as she looked at her communicator, but she didn't know just how wrong she was…


	8. The first crime

Chapter 8

The little girl looked at the coordinates and nodded. Her master was right, this was pretty simple to follow, if an eight year old could do this practically anyone could. Words appeared on the communicator with instructions

"Hmm…I've got to rob a bank eh? Sounds like fun" she said with a grin. She closed her eyes and her feet slowly rose above the ground. A few seconds later she was in mid-air. The little girl flew through the air for a few minutes. This was really cool. She could see buildings after buildings rushing past her. It was so fast it seemed as if it were all a blur, as if she was having a race with the building.

Within what didn't even seem like minutes the little girl made it to her first target, the city bank. The little girl thought it'd be fun to make a good entrance so she burst through the glass dome at the top. Glass shattered everywhere as the little girl heard screams of surprise and anxiety. The little girl landed on the ground and began to fight. She threw vaults of money at people and did moves she never thought possible. She flipped backwards then kicked two people right in the face, causing blood to spur out everywhere.

Mother's were hanging on to their loved ones, mostly their young children. As the little girl continued to attack the gaze of someone about her age caught her eye. The little girl stood there for a moment and stared wide-eyed. She'd remembered what it had been like, to have felt all that pain all that fear, and wonder how in the world you'd ever make it through. She understood how it felt, more than anyone in this room


	9. Best Friends Forever

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend in the entire world Desi. Her name on this is angelkeiko56, thanks for reading my story Desi, and remember no matter what people say we will always be best friends…** **Mische ** Chapter 9 

The little girls just seemed to stare at one another for a while. The little girl that was robbing the bank had her head tilted and the little girl that was an innocent victim looked at the girl in the mask and blinked. It was obvious that the person attacking was not too dangerous and vicious- they actually seemed quite young, in fact they seemed no older than she was. The girl seemed even smaller than her; which certainly said something. Although she did have wings, they were huge and golden.

Most of the victims saw this as threatening, seeing as what she did so far was already turning into chaos but this little girl saw things differently.

The little girl that had tried to rob the bank was now looking at the other little girl through her mask. Her blue eyes were wide and seemed as if she were about to cry, but of course she wouldn't cry…she couldn't…. tears streamed down her face and after that she figured- why not? No one could see her face underneath the mask for a while now. What hurt her most though was the girl she was staring at was her best friend. Her name was Desiree, but most people called her Angel-chan due to the fact her middle name and first name were about to be switched around. The two of the girls had met when they were only four years old. If you think you saw this little girl as cute now, you should've seen her back in the preschool days.

_Flashback_

_A little girl at the age of four years old ran into the preschool rather quickly. There was a wide smile on her face and she seemed very excited about her new day. The little girl was adorable, her hair was a light blonde and her eyes were emerald green. Everything for her new first day was going great- that is until she realized no one wanted to play with her. Most of the morning she spent her afternoon crying._

_This went on for quite a few days, and no one wanted to play with her because she was the new girl. The little girl was teased by the boys, and picked on by the boys because she wasn't a big girly girl and most thought she was really a boy because she always tried to play with them and she occasionally dressed like them._

_The little girl thought this pain would never end. That is, until she met a brand new friend. A mother with light brown hair walked into the door, a father that had a slightly darker shade of brown came in after her. A little girl with medium colored brown hair clung on to her mother's leg; She was hugging it and she would not let go, she held on to it for dear life. Her blue eyes looked up at her mother big and wide, she was shaking quite a lot and she thought that she would never get over this fear of the new school. 'At least I'm potty-trained' she thought. Even then she was still a little scared. The mother eventually convinced the little girl to get off of her leg and into play- groups. Although she seemed much more shy and timid than the other girl she seemed to fit in pretty well. But everyday she saw this lonely little girl & she wanted to play with her. The little kids said she had cooties and not to, but she didn't listen to them. On her third day of her new school she went up to the crying blonde haired girl and hugged her. When the blonde girl noticed this she was wondering why she was being hugged by a stranger, it felt weird but at the same time ok…. "Hi" said the blonde haired girl. "Hi" said the little girl with brown hair and blue eyes "Will you stop crying so we can play?" she asked her quietly "Why?" asked the blonde in reply "no one likes me" she said wiping a tear away from her cheek . "I like you, so let's be friends ok?" said the brown haired girl. "Sure, what's your name, my name is Desi but I prefer Angel" said the blonde. "My name is Michelle" said the little girl with brown hair "and we're gonna be best friend" _

_Angel smiled "Really, I never had a friend or a best friend, what is the difference?"_

_  
"Well, when you got a friend their kinda important, when you got a real best friend then they're really important and they play together and share together no matter what happens, they are like sissy's. I heard that a friendship is long but a sisterhood lasts forever" said Michelle holding out her hand to Angel_

"_Sisters?" Michelle asked Angel. Angel took her hand "and best friends" she said shaking it_


	10. Case Closed No Questions Asked

Chapter 10

The little girl's just seemed to stare at each other for a moment. And although Michelle had a mask on Angel was almost positive on who she was, she knew her well. So well in fact that she didn't even have to look at her, she just knew. That's what friendship is like after years and years of it, pretty soon you don't have to hear them or see them; you just know they're there. Both of the girls burst into silent tears. What was going on right now just shocked them both. Michelle was so nice, Angel didn't think she would ever do anything to try and hurt people. But here she was….

And Michelle didn't think that she was going to go out and hurt and torment people; but there she was…Being a criminal was like eating a bowl of fruits. It had a lot of mixed flavors. One minute you pick out one you really like, and then you pick something else out and realize its taste is horrid.

Shortly after Angel's mother appeared by her daughter's side.

"Please…don't hurt her!" she cried out.

Michelle tilted her head. The words seemed absorbed in her brain; it was almost as if she heard the same thing. That couldn't have been possible though, where had she heard that? Michelle shook her head and pulled something out from her outfit, as much as she didn't want to do this, she had no control. She was a criminal now, case closed. No questions asked.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered quietly. She pulled out a gun and shot both Angel and her mother. Angel and her mother fell unconscious.

Luckily it was just one of those laser guns, and they would only be unconscious for a day or so. Yes, it would hold them about a day, perhaps a little over. It was difficult to say with Slade's technology.

Michelle then ran on and proceeded with her mission, shooting people and doing whatever was necessary to get to her goal. It wasn't a fun mission, it wasn't something she had a choice for, and she had to do it because she was a criminal now. Case closed, no questions asked….


	11. Mission Accomplished

Chapter 11

Michelle made it to the main vault and for fun she thought she'd blow up, so she took out a self destruct item Slade had given her and did just that. The vault blew up the money flew everywhere. Michelle managed to get all the money into one huge bag. She picked up the bag and struggled, it was really heavy, much too heavy for someone her size to lift. Michelle sighed and picked up her communicator speaking into it.

"Slade I can't pick it up, what do I do?" she asked him desperately, she had to get out, and fast, the police were to arrive at any given moment.

"You really don't understand my powers do you?" asked Slade with a grin as he pressed a button on the keyboard that controlled her. "Now try it" he said turning off the communicator

"Uh….ok then…" said Michelle with a shrug. She attempted to pick it up again. For a moment she stopped and thought better of it. Could she really take Slade's word on everything? 'Worth a short' she thought as she picked up the bag again. This time she picked it up and lifted it with ease "Wow" she muttered quietly.

Michelle flew through the glass shaped dome and headed back to Slade's Lair. She picked up her communicator once more

"Mission Accomplished"


	12. I'm going to meet the teen titans!

Chapter 12

"Very well" replied Slade, his image in her communicator. "I knew you'd come as useful to me"

"Is there anything else you would like for me to do?" Michelle asked. She then realized asking that question was completely pointless. A number of coordinates appeared on her communicator, there had to be at least 20 of them.

"Well it looks like I've got a long day ahead of me" said Michelle flying towards her next target…

----12 hours later---

"Wow, I really didn't expect you to get done so quickly, I must say you're really getting the hang of this" said Slade

"I know, I must really be doing a great job, I mean the whole city already knows about me. I saw myself on billboards, newspapers, buses, even on TV. It's like I'm a celebrity on the run. You can see me, but you can never quite catch me" said the little girl with a smile.

"Yes, you most certainly are wanted, but not quite enough…no matter, that'll all be changing really soon" said Slade.

"Master?" said Michelle confused

"Young apprentice, dear Michelle, may I ask you, have you ever heard of the Teen Titans?" he asked

"The teen titans?" said Michelle sounding excited. "Who hasn't, their only like the coolest team ever, and they've been kicking butt for years now"

"Would you like to meet them?" Slade asked.

"I get the vague feeling I'd have to meet them even I said no" said Michelle

"Well, aren't we the smart one?" replied Slade "Very well then, you shall meet the titans tomorrow night right around Midnight, it will give them a nice little wake up call don't you think?" he asked

"Yes, I suppose it would" said Michelle with a smile 'I'm going to meet the titans now! And I really thought Uncle Slade was bad' she thought happily

"How about a little explosion by their house?" he asked

"No problem!" replied Michelle cheerfully, flying back to Slade's lair


	13. A Winter Paradise

**Yes our main character now has a name now! You didn't think I was going to call her the little girl throughout the entire story did you? Yah did! Silly...**

**Oh and to the people that have told me to keep updating I am going to be updating a lot today. I just got out of school for good and I am at the local library right now. I've got about 5 hours to spare and most of those hours will be put into this story! If you would like any of your own characters to be put into this story please tell me and I'd be more than happy to put you in it:)**

**Oh and I hope you can handle a story that is over 20 chapers long because this is going to be a bit longer than that(probably a lot longer)**

**I hope you've been enjoying the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Thank you to my readers for encouraging me to keep on writing! I owe all my thanks to you!**

**Michelle

* * *

Chapter 13**

Michelle arrived back at Slade's lair shortly after that and flew into the lair. Michelle looked up at her uncle.

"Master since I'm going to be hanging around here like, forever, I was wondering, where I am going to be sleeping?" Michelle asked him.

"Well, I was going to make you sleep outside on the cold concrete by the monsters; but since you pulled through for me you deserve something a bit better. Follow me" said Slade walking up the long staircase once more. Michelle looked at him

"No that's alright can you tell me what floor it is? That way I can fly up there and not waste any of your time" said Michelle, it seemed logical enough

"Fifth floor" replied Slade. Michelle stretched for a moment, then spread out her wings and flew up the fifth floor. A few seconds later she was followed by Slade.

"Wow that didn't take you long" said Michelle in awe. She had flown up there and she'd just gotten there, but Slade…..

"Well that's what happens when you've gained so much power, your movements are quick and unexpected" said Slade as he walked to a door. Michelle flew above him slowly

"Do you think that could ever happen to me?" she asked him curiously, if Slade could do all that just by walking the little girl could only imagine what she could do with her flying…

"Given time, yes. Right now both you and your powers are still learning and gaining experience. One day, in perhaps a year or two- you will be able to do what I do; perhaps you'll even be stronger than me" said Slade

"You think?" Michelle asked

"Dear child. I do not have to think, I _know" _he replied

"I'm so glad you're my uncle!" said Michelle cheerfully flying down and hugging him.

"And I….well…you are my apprentice and I am grateful" said Slade although he wasn't completely happy that all he had to work with was an eight year old. Slade turned a knob on the door. The doors were huge and appeared to be made out of crystals. "Princess?" said Slade holding the door open for his apprentice. Michelle looked in the room and gasped. It was…beautiful…

The floor seemed to be made out of ice and on the ceiling hung a chandelier. On the ground there was a huge canopy bed that was the size of a king bed. Surprisingly this bed didn't even take up half the room. There was still a lot left to see. In a corner was a desk with a large armchair. On the desk there was a light just perfect enough for reading. And on the walls that surrounded her were a ton of long shelves; she could put whatever she wanted on them. The entire room is kind of like a holiday theme. There are icicles on the ceiling and the walls, floor, and ceiling all look like they were made from crystals.

"This is the best room I've ever had" said Michelle happily flying over to her new bed and landing right into it. "Thank you uncle…" Slade gave her a look "I'm sorry I'm still getting used to all this" said Michelle bowing to him. "Thank you master" she said getting into the blankets and falling fast asleep…


	14. Pros and Cons

Chapter 14

The night sped away quickly, and soon before the little girl knew it, it was morning. Michelle yawned and stretched in her new bed. Her golden angel wings had folded themselves behind her back comfortably. Yes, her wings can make themselves hidden whenever necessary, and they mostly do it when she's sleeping. Her wings are ultra sensitive, especially since she is just getting used to them so the thought of her sleeping with her wings spread out would seem very unwise.

Michelle crawled to edge of her bed and jumped off it. Michelle then looked at the bed and sighed, it was a huge and she really wished it would just make itself up for once. Michelle closed her eyes and crossed her fingers, but after a few seconds nothing had happened.

'Man…this bed is huge and I got to make it' she thought pouting.

Michelle spread out her golden wings once more and flew over her bed. She grabbed both ends of her sheet and brought it to around her pillows, she then did the same with her covers. Michelle saw the top of her bed and wondered what it'd feel like to be on top of there so she flew up there quickly and landed on the top. Michelle hung her feet from the top and smiled. Freedom, sweet freedom, that's what it was, her parents would've never let her do this, they'd say it were too dangerous

'Well it's not too dangerous if you have wings and can fly' thought Michelle with a cheerful smile. She hummed a few times and allowed her feet to hang several feet above the ground. Michelle looked out the window

'I must've woken up early' she thought as the moon and the stars light illuminated brightly through her curtains 'It's so beautiful…I wonder if my uncle has ever done this before? He's got the perfect view so I expect he does it all the time. I know I would; and I probably _will_ too' thought Michelle flying above the top of her canopy just a little bit. She turned herself over in the air and decided to let her wings rest. Her wings brought themselves in to their usual hiding spot, and she fell on to the top of the canopy, her small body bounced as she made her land. 'This is great' she thought her feet hung around the end of the top. 'I wish this moment could last forever'

And for a few hours, as she gazed as the light, it felt as if time had froze, so she could enjoy the view in front of her….

"APPRENTICE!" yelled a loud voice

Michelle sighed

"Oh great…COMING MASTER!" she called back. The rays of the sun were just barely coming through her curtains….

---Down at the main room---

"Sheesh master don't you ever sleep?" Michelle asked him.

"You seemed rather quick getting down here, I could ask you the same thing" said Slade

"I could ask you the same thing" repeated Michelle in a mock tone voice "I do so sleep, I just like to get up early, is that a crime?"

"No but you have several to commit, now get to work" said Slade

"As you command" said Michelle taking her communicator and searching for the coordinates

"You did not forgot about what you promised me?" he asked

"How could I not? Master it's the teen titans, I can't wait to meet them" said Michelle

"Oh you'll meet them alright…you will have to fight them however" said Slade

"I….I…have to….fight them?" she repeated

"The titans have been my enemies since the year I started fighting, if you don't try to finish them off, I'll finish _them _off" said Slade glancing at the place that held Michelle's parents.

Michelle shook her head  
"NO!"

"I'll fight the titans…." She said quietly heading out the door…..


	15. Meet the Titans

Chapter 15

"Damn that stupid uncle of mine, all he ever thinks of is getting the job down. Apprentices do this…apprentice do that… if he doesn't stop treating me like such garbage I'll do something to him…" muttered Michelle under her breath "I mean it's bad enough I have to work for him because he held my parents hostage, but, really, the least he could do is at least _pretend _he appreciates my help, I mean, I'm already 10x better than before, and I only started this yesterday" said Michelle as she looked at the coordinates on her communicator and got the job done. The missions were as followed: Blow up part of the library, which was keeping track of Slade and where he was at. Then she had to go into a museum and steal and a priceless jewel. And so many more tasks followed after that, that if I were to write them down it would take up most of my writing space…

These plans took time and defiantly a lot of planning but sooner or later our main character had gotten all of this done, just in time for….

"It's 11:30 already?" said Michelle as she talked to Slade through her communicator, the moonlight reflected off her communicator so she turned the other way.

"Yes, I must say you took quite a long time to do your jobs. I am glad you finished them though, I was afraid you had gone behind my back" said Slade

"Considering the circumstances? Yeah right…" said Michelle sarcastically "Listen I'm hungry, I'm going to go to that one Pizza place everyone here keeps on going on about, it sounds great"

"Get the job done first" said Slade firmly

"_Well, _right now I am hungry, and since I am responsible for myself it I get to assign myself jobs as well, not just you. Since I am hungry I assign myself the job of going to the pizza place and grabbing a large pizza" Michelle turns to a glass building "Michelle? I have a job for you and your job is to get a large pepperoni pizza. Pizza, and breadsticks too? Well, can't keep the boss waiting" said Michelle hurriedly pressing a button that ended her communication with Slade. Michelle made sure no one was around, and began to laugh and laugh. She knew that Slade would scold her for that one but he wouldn't kill her parents over something as miniscule as that, it was almost pointless.

Michelle spread her golden angel wings once more and flew off in the distance. A few seconds, if not sooner, she arrived at the pizza place. She ordered a pepperoni pizza and breadsticks and flew to the titans headquarters.

When she arrived she got through the security systems with ease and made it in. Ok, so all she did was fly through a window, but could she help it if they were too dim to keep it shut? Michelle flew through the corridors of the titans headquarters quietly. Michelle then put one of her fingers to her chin. There was something she was forgetting, oh yes the bomb, outside. "I think it'd be more fun to do it inside" said Michelle with a grin. Michelle pulled a time bomb out of her uniform and set for it to go off in 2 minutes; hey a girl has to have at least a few spare minutes to eat her pizza right?

Michelle flew on to the titan's couch, her pizza at hand. This little girl managed to have about a slice and a half, and then the time bomb started beeping. Michelle knew the signal; she flew off the couch with her pizza at hand and flew to another part of the room. It was a magnificent show and reminded the little girl of fireworks. The explosion was huge and most defiantly caused a lot of damage.

(Note: All the voices are echoing throughout the house.)

"UGH! Not another Christmas Party, keep it down!" Michelle's eyes widened and she couldn't help but crack a smile; that was Cyborg's voice

"Would you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!" Michelle recognized that voice immediately as Robin's.

"Friends please…why do you yell?" Starfire….who else would address their friends as 'friends' that way?

"If you guys don't shut up so help me God…" said Raven her usual monotone voice sounded quite angry at the moment

"DUDE'S, THOSE AREN'T FIREWORKS, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" yelled BeastBoy

"Oh really? Geesh… so that's why I couldn't sleep" said Cyborg sarcastically "OF COURSE WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND SETS OFF FIREWORKS IN OUR HOUSE!"

"Once again, if you guys don't shut up..." said Raven once more but she was interrupted "You'll kill us" said Robin "We know"

"She wouldn't kill me!" said BeastBoy cheerfully.

"BEASTBOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?...GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" yelled Raven

Michelle couldn't help but snicker, she had never heard the titans be so…..

"Oh Raven come on! I just want my boom box back!" wailed BeastBoy

"You're not getting that thing back, it was on all this evening…" said Raven

"Yeah I know… it was awesome" said BeastBoy

"Yeah, if you like hearing amateurs" said Cyborg

"What do you mean?" asked BeastBoy in reply

"I mean people could easily do that with their garbage cans!" yelled Cyborg

"Friends, what about the intruder?" asked Starfire innocently. "Well, we're going to have to capture them then take them to jail I guess, so….er…Titans….go" said Robin. The sounds of doors opening were the only things that could be heard around the headquarters at that moment. And before she knew it, there they were, standing to Michelle face to face.

"Who are you?" asked Robin

"You messed up my mediation…NEVER DO THAT!" yelled Raven

"Dude, that just ain right"

"Hey Star I'm hungry you want to get something to eat?" BeastBoy asked Starfire asked if nothing were happening

"Yes, I would quite enjoy the 'hot…dog'" said Starfire as the two headed to the kitchen

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Robin.

"You guys…are………SO COOL!" yelled Michelle excitedly. All the titans sweat-dropped, then fell over.


	16. New Powers

Chapter 16

"Well yeah you have to admit we do try…" said Cyborg smoothly. "Wait a second! So you mean to tell me you come into our house, set a bomb up in our house, when it explodes we come in to see what's going down, and all you have to say you is we're cool!" he yelled

"Well…yeah, you guys are the titans, I mean come on, and you're just about the coolest people on Earth" said Michelle blushing under her mask.

"Well, thanks but…kid…just to inform you if you're our enemy you might not want to admire us so much" said Robin

"It is cool to have a fan though, come on over kid I'll give you my autograph" said BeastBoy pulling the little girl over to him, a pad and pen in hand. He signed his name like this: Stay cool, be in school, and don't do drugs. Be a vegetarian, eating meat is bad, it's like eating me, and I'm very glad to have met someone so pretty (even though I couldn't see your face under the mask.) Hope to see you again soon; next time you come can you raid Cy's room? Beast Boy

Michelle grinned "Wow thanks, that'll be a perfect present right before I kick your butts" said Michelle. She took out a few explode a rings and put them in between each hand of each finger

"What are you doing?" asked Robin

"Oh Robbie don't be such a kidder, I wanna play!" said Michelle throwing the explode a rings around the room "Hope you know how to duck" she said as explosions almost as big as the last one were heard around the room

"And you just gave_ her_ an autograph?" asked Cyborg in disbelief.

BeastBoy shrugged "Well she looked nice" he said transforming into an animal and attacking Michelle with all that he got... Since Michelle was too small to resist she was knocked on the ground immediately. Michelle got up as soon as she was down however and she let out her wings. The titans were all amazed, who in the world could have such beautiful wings and be that tiny? It was defiantly something they'd question for awhile. They were golden and magnificent.

Michelle must've caught them off guard pretty well because she was beating them up with ease as she flew. Michelle threw the couch at Starfire, and she suddenly felt something in her hands, radiation….

"No way…" she said quietly. This was too good to be true, did she really have powers- that were exactly like Starfire's?


	17. You'll Figure It Out

Chapter 17

'Well, there's only one way to find out' thought Michelle with a grin. Blue energy was coming out from her the palms of her hands. 'Their exactly like Starfire's…just a different color…this is crazy!'

"Hey Master what'd you do to me? This is just…awesome!" muttered Michelle in her communicator when none of the titans were watching her. "My dear…this power is not from something I have given you. You see, this power is one generated on your own" said Slade.

Michelle's eyes widened

"Wow, so this came from me?" she asked her voice in amazement.

"Of course my dear, you have a gift. Just because you are a young child doesn't mean you don't possess strong powers" he replied.

"Sweet, thank you master, that is all I needed to know" said Michelle shutting her communicator

"Master?" asked a voice from behind. A bird a rang was thrown right at her head and exploded. Michelle jumped out the way and dodged it just in time

"Who is your master?" said the voice once more.

"Oh Robin relax… I had no idea you were that dim…" said Michelle going into a silent fit of giggles.

"Think about it… who's your worst enemy? Who the guy you've been after for months? If you know that….you'll figure it out…" said Michelle doing a karate move on him and knocking him out.

Michelle shook head disapprovingly. Slade watched his apprentice from afar back at his lair and nodded his head in approval, every move she was making was perfect; at this rate she could have the titans all dead by tonight. The thought was wonderful….


	18. The Fight Goes On

Chapter 18

Michelle laughed cheerfully, then flew towards Starfire who looked more than ready to fight. Could you really blame her? If anyone hurt Robin they'd get hurt by her, that was just the way it was. Robin. Michelle noticed Starfire's determination and thought for awhile, that'd be kind of cool, to love someone so much that you'd protect them with your lives, in a way she knew how that felt, this one was one of the reasons she was here fighting the titans, because of her parents. It it weren't for the love of her parents she would drop Slade in a heartbeat.

Although if you looked in her eyes it was obvious the little girl had changed quite a lot over the course of just a few days. She now seemed to enjoy the pain and torture, and at times it scared her. However when she realized what her purpose for fighting was she immeditately let go of all her guilt.

Michelle and Starfire were in a heated battle of starbolt throwing, it was hard to say who would win. BeastBoy and Cyborg had intervened earlier so, like their leader, were also unconscious. Raven was the only person Michelle was truly afraid to fight. Raven had so much energy in her, so much power- some times it was a bit hard to tell if she could match her strenghts.

After minutes of fighting Starfire was knocked out as well, which left one person, Raven...


	19. Raven

Chapter 19

Raven and Michelle stood alone, face to face in the darkness. Raven's purple eyes were glowing in the dark vividly, giving the titans headquarters a bit of an eerie look to it. Michelle swallowed hard, noticing the look one of her former idols was giving her. Was this fight really worth it? Was there any other way?...

Was there any other way?...

That one question rung through the little girl's mind as she thought, no matter how hard she fought and no matter how focused she was on her mission that was the one question she could not stop thinking of. Her heartbeat was going steadfast, and at times it felt as if it were hard to breathe. The little girl felt as if she were going to pass out any second. Somehow she seemed to keep on.

The little girl generated some of the energy from her hands and shot as many starbolts at Raven as possible. Most of the titans that were down had woken up. Michelle known that for awhile though, for some reason she had a strong power, it was one that was stronger than her physical abilites, it was her intuition. Her intution told her everything, it was so strong sometimes she felt she was physic. Raven looked into where the little girl's eyes would be, and she could feel every emotion she felt. Every fear that ran through her mind, every determination, one of them was about protecting someone...

She could feel the little girl's tears, that were stinging on the inside of her eyes, she was trying to cry, she was trying to let it out...but she failed to.

As Raven continued to fight she managed to get her opponent trapped on to the wall. She put her dark energy toward her. Cold tears streamed down the little girl's cheeks...this kind of stuff was going to be on for the rest of her life; and their was nothing she could do about it. Her destiny awaited her...it may not come now, but she knew that sooner or later, it would sneak up on her; and there was nothing she could do about it.

Michelle felt her breathing get shallower, the tears stung her eyes and streamed down even faster. Her heartbeat was going at an alarmingly fast rate...

Raven looked the girl right in her eyes, she was reading her thoughts...

"It's ok you know..." said Raven to her quietly

"What? What do you mean?..." asked Michelle her voice quivering, she could hardly speak

"You know what I mean...I can sense your thoughts. I know you're scared but it's okay, just do what you feel to your heart is right..." replied Raven .

"Raven I'm so scared...I don't know if I can do it..." said Michelle quietly, she couldn't believe she was engaged in conversation with her, one of the titans, was actually trying to help her.

"It's alright... I know you're afraid... I know how it feels... more than anyone else. I've been through something quite similar to what you're going through. I know you're afraid to stand up to him, but if you don't what will become of you? You've been thinking of that often... I've been able to sense your thoughts, even before you came here. You've been calling to me and it's been as annoying as ever, feeling someone go through pain so terribly. At first, the feeling of evil feels good; to have the power, the strength, everything you've ever dreamed of. But then one day your realize it wasn't even worth it, and you want things to change but your afraid because something is holding you back. It's okay though, you may not be ready to stand up to this yet, for awhile I wasn't but, you'll have to face a decision sooner or later. As hard it is, one day we must all face a choice, and we must choose between what is right, and what is easy. It won't be easy; but follow your heart; no matter what people tell you I don't care; follow your heart, and you'll never go wrong..." said Raven.

Raven's words...they echoed through her mind, her heart, and soul... she was right... but her words scared her..

Michelle's breathing got shallower and shallower and she felt her chest go extremely tight. The room around her suddenly became very blurry... everything was so hard...she just wanted a break...a little rest... Michelle looked up at Raven and she seemed to understand immediately. Raven let out a dark ball of energy and shot it right out at the little girl. Michelle felt herself go dizzy but she nodded, and muttered two words to her.

"Thank...you..." she muttered softly. Michelle fell to the ground uncocious, and although the pain was almost unbearable a part of her enjoyed this. So she lie on the ground uncocious, and although she seemed in pain, this was the most relieving moment of her life...


	20. The Golden Winged Angel

Chapter 20

Raven felt the little girl's body finally settle down. Her heart had stopped beating though so she would have to fix that. Raven picked up the little girl gently and the rest of the titans followed. The room was pitch black. Robin was about to turn on a light but Raven stopped him.

"This person needs to sleep...this may interfere with it" said Raven softly.

"Raven..." said Robin with a sigh "Do you really expect us to take care of them after what they did? I'm not going to take care of someone that tried to kill us"

"Shut up" said Raven immediately, irritation in her voice. "First off this is a little girl and she is doing this against her own will. I've felt her emotions and they are strong, they are very painful, the stress she holds within her brain is incredible, it's even worse than the stress you felt when you were fighting Slade. I'm actually surprised that all this hasn't killed her. What she is going through is worse than any of us have, and probably will ever go through...it's almost worse than when I had to fight Trigon so cut the kid a break... she really doesn't mean us any harm" said Raven.

Raven looked over to Starfire and she nodded to her as if they were in a silent agreement and she raised her hands and the light of her starbolt was emitted throughout the entire room, giving Raven just enough light to see what she was doing.

Raven put her hands on to the little girl's chest and began to mutter

_"Azarath metrion zinthos...azarath metrion zinth_os..." she muttered quietly. Robin lead the titans out of the living room and they all went back to their rooms, leaving Raven to have as much quietness and concentration needed to heal the girl.

After about half an hour of trying Raven got the little girl's heartbeat to start up again, it started to beat fast immediately after it was put into effect- but Raven shut her eyes and concentrated, and soon the little girl's heartbeat was at a good pace.

Michelle rested her head against the couch and Raven called the titans back to the living room and indicated to the little girl's wings...

"Her wings; Slade gave them to her, but it feels as if these were meant to be hers, it feels as if this is her destiny...she's supposed to have these" said Raven. "I read a long time ago that these were the wings of someone called the golden angel. According to legend, one day the world is going to go into a great time of chaos, and no one will know what to do. What will be going on will be even worse than what I went through when I fought Trigon- it'll be much worse." said Raven as she put her hands on to the girl's wings. They relaxed and went back into their hiding spot.

"The world will be in terror, no one will be able to save it, there is nothing that even we will be able to do about it because that's how strong this will be. According to legend there is one person who saves us. And that person, is her" said Raven "I know it sounds crazy but it's been a legend at my home for years, even Earth and Tameran have legends siimilar to this one. This little girl, is going to be the world's one hope for survival... to think, the fate of our lives rests within her" said Raven "However there is one task that the angel must complete before this proposition that can be made, and, that, is a decision that she makes. The decision that she makes can mean the difference between the world's new era or the world's end. If she makes the wrong decision, the world will end, if she makes the right one according to legend the world will go into a new dawn of time...things will be much better then.." said Raven

"If she can make that one decision, that wll depend on what will happen later on her life, what experiences she will go through, what kind of people she will know.. If she is to make the right decision she will make 7very good friends. And the friendships she goes through, will be the most important of all. They will affect the way she thinks, the way she acts, the way she trusts, it will affect everything" said Raven "and do you know who those eight friends are?" she asked

The titans all shook their heads.

"Well...she will befriend Robin and Cyborg. She will befriend the angel of twilight which is me, the angel of other planets, which to my understanding is Starfire. This girl will also befriend BeastBoy, and they will be very close...they may even..." Raven stopped right at that. "Well, time will tell. She will also befriend someone she was supposed to be with all her life, I don't know her name but it is one that is like a bird's name..." said Raven as the titans gave her a look "Yeah, I know, two of us have birds names but there'll be a third one as well" Raven shut her eyes and focused hard

"She will also be extremely close to a girl named Desiree... her friendship and her trust will at one point be tested; but this is supposed to be the closest

friendship she has. After she befriends all these people is when she will be able to save the world. It's going to be up to us, to help protect and guide her in the right direction, all seven of us" said Raven "I know it may be hard to try and know a complete stranger- but if we work together and get a chance to really know her, we'll be glad that our efforts would be put forth" said Raven

"Now, I know this is going to sound stupid but pretend be unconscious, sleep on the ground if you have to... she'll be in big trouble if Slade thinks she isn't doing her job.

Michelle moved around in her sleep, and after a few moments her eyelids popped up, reavling her bright blue eyes...

Raven and the rest of the titans dropped to the floor pretending to be unconscious. Michelle stood up and looked around

'I...I beat the titans, I beat the teen titans' thought Michelle feeling m if anything, more surprised than proud.

Michelle went through the exit a nd back outside. She spread her golden wings, and flew back towards Slade's lair, the words Raven spoke earlier rung through her head

" I'll stand up to him" muttered Michelle softly "eventually..." as she flew past the ocean. Raven watched the little girl fly past their window.

"Good luck, golden winged angel" said Raven quietly


	21. The Light

Chapter 21

Michelle flew through the sky freely. Her curly hair flew behind her and her wings were spread far out. Slade's lair was quite a long way away, and for once, she was glad. This gave her a chance to have as much time to herself as she needed. Michelle knew that somehow her communication with Slade was cut off. She wasn't sure how, maybe it was her intuition kicking in...maybe it was hope.

Michelle looked at the stars that she passed by and she managed a small smile. It was so beautiful. According to her parents the stars came out to show people that things would be better. A long time ago they told her a story.

_"Once upon a time, there was a bolt of light. It was small, but it was bright and beautiful. The light grew each day, and as long as the people kept their hopes up and kept their spirits strong it would continue to grow. After many years the light had grown into something fantastic, it was the size of a planet and it's look was breath-taking. Everyone wanted a piece of it to show their children, and to put on display, that's how much it was loved. But one day the people began to grow greedy, and so many people wanted the light that it caused problems. Everyone began to fight over it, and they would do anything necessary to get their hands on it, even if it meant doing bad things. The power of the people's greed was so strong, that pretty soon darkness began surround the light, and within weeks the light had dissapeared completely, leaving nothing left but the darkness. After the darkness took over the adults continued to fight over the light, they acted so childish and selfish, some thought that people had stolen it and were keeping it hidden. Little did they know the light was somewhere they'd never expect. Do you know where that was sweetie?" said the voice of the young woman softly_

_"Big Bird!" piped up a three year old Michelle happily. Her mother laughed_

_"Close enough but not quite. The light was hiding, and it was hidden in the hearts of children" said her mother in an excited voice, she looked over at Michelle and she giggled. "The children were so happy before that they knew they didn't need the light. They knew the light wouldn't make them happier, because all the happiness they held was inside their hearts_._ The children knew the light was missing, and instead of acting like the adults you know what they did?" asked her mother quietly_

_"I don't know" said Michelle scooting into her mother's lap and resting her head against her mother's arm and shutting her eyes a little bit. "They stayed children, they did what they always did, they played, they treated eachother kindly, they tried to help out as much as they could, and it wasn't to get the light for themselves, no. They did it to make everyone happy again, because they liked the smiles on their faces. One day when the children were gathering food something amazing happened. In the dark of the night, all the children gathered around one spot and went into a circle. They stood there and held hands... the adults felt their behavior quite strange but despite their efforts to get the children to stop they would not. After a few minutes a glimmer of light appeared above each child and floated to the middle of the circle. There wasn't much at first, but after awhile there was lots of light, and it all floated to the middle and yah know what? Pretty soon the lights all went to the middle and they combined and it made a huge star, it was almost as big as the last one. Everyone was so happy, to see their precious light back that they didn't care who had hold of it, as long as it was there showing them happiness and giving them hope, they would be happy no matter what_.

_And even if it were to hide for awhile, as long as they kept a small glimmer of light in their hearts, some happiness and some hope- and believed the light waas inside them, then they could make it through anything. And any time the people felt as if they had lost their light, they would look up at the sky at one of the stars, and know that it was a symbol of hope" finished her mother "So if you ever feel you are losing you're light, just look up at the sky, and if you believe in the power of the star and your heart, you'll remember the light's prescence, and will find a small glimmer of light in your heart, even when your heart is at it's darkest stage"_

Although the little girl didn't look like she knew what she was talking about she really knew exactly what her mother had been talking about because to her that story had been like a fairy tale, and young children, especially little girls- can relate to & understand fairy tales. Ever since the night her mother told her the story Michelle believed in not only the power of her heart, but the power of the stars, and she knew that as long as there was a star shining, whether it be outside in front of her or in her heart, as long as there were a star around she would always be able to keep sight of her light


	22. Paralyzed

Chapter 22

Michelle arrived at Slade's lair shortly after. Michelle looked down at her communicator, which not only gave her the oppurtunity to talk to her master, but also gave her the current time.

"3:36, wow time really sped by, when I arrived at the titan's I don't even think it was midnight" said Michelle landing by the main entrance doors. Michelle heard a scream and she gasped

"Oh no, Slade!" she muttered quietly running through the doors. "Master I'm here! I'm here master it's ok, the titans they're...!"Michelle stopped and looked around the lair, Slade was nowhere to be found

"M-master...?"she whisphered quietly. "Master...MASTER!" she yelled nervously, this was bit scary, it was as if he had dissapeared...it was as if...

Michelle suddenly flew right into the wall in front of her. Michelle turned around and before she could react to what had happened BAM. She felt something right in her face. Cold blood ran down her face. Michelle tried to stand back up but the minute she was up something tripped her and she fell flat on her wrist. _Crack. _She had fallen on the wrist that was injured, and now it was broken...

"Darn it!...Oww, that really hurts..." said Michelle quietly. She shut her eyes and felt something go into her stomach hard. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see her master standing right above her.

"M-master...?" said Michelle her voice quivering "That was you? You're the one that's trying to?..." Slade grabbed her uniform and to the fourth floor. When they arrived he threw her right at the wall in the main room. Michelle crashed into that wall hard and screamed. Her tiny body slid down the wall. Michelle tried to use her wings but they would not spread out and allow her to fly.

"What's going on!" Michelle cried out, as she fell deeper and deeper through the darkness, headed right for the ground. Michelle crashed right on the ground, on the very first floor. Michelle moaned, and just lay on the ground helplessly. She knew that trying to move would be foolish, she was completely paralzyed...


	23. Forever

Chapter 23

Tears streamed down the little girl's face and she just lay there. Slade just laughed.

"Get up" he said to her firmly. Michelle continued to cry, ingoring his command. Slade watched her "Get up" he said once again. Michelle shook her head and for a moment Slade actually seemed to smile

"Fine, we can do this the _fun _way" he said. Slade grabbed a remote from out of nowhere and pressed a button turning it on. He then began to move the controller. Michelle's tiara suddenly began to glow, and she felt a weak energy inside her and she rose to her knees. She put her hands on to the ground and got herself standing once more

"Good girl" said Slade with a smile. "And the reason you couldn't fly earlier, that was my work The tiara was glowing then too, but you were too deep into your fears you didn't notice. Yours fears, they're going to swallow you alive. You're injured, and if your lucky maybe you'll be healed._ If _your lucky. Now, in a couple of hours you have to get up and do your work so get to bed. I suppose you're smart enough to follow that order without my help however...'said Slade pressing the button on his controller once more and turning it off. Michelle's tiara stopped glowing, and Michelle spread out her wings and flew to the fifth floor, tears continued to stream down her cheeks. It wasn't fair, she had no control, no privacy, no matter where she went, and if she didn't do something about this it could go on forever...


	24. Planning

Chapter 24

Michelle went into her room and flew into her bed covers immediately. The second she was in her covers she pulled them right over herself. After she had stopped crying her breathing got extremely shallow, her heart beat was going faster and faster by the second, and she had her hands clutched into fists angrily. Enough was enough, she was fed up. Michelle was way too good for him and this life, she could save her parents without having to sacrifice other's lives...there was a real life out there and it was calling out to her...and as she lay under her covers and shut her eyes she looked completely peaceful and helpless. It seemed as if she had nothing but sleeping on her mind, but if you were one of those that knew her well you'd be able to see plain and clearly, in her mind, she was planning...

_**Two years later**_

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep..**..BEEEP! **Beep beep beep...BEEP!

"Alright! I'm getting up already, shut up!" yelled a voice from under the covers. A slightly older version of Michelle reached her hand towards the source of the noise and pressed a button on the side of her alarm clock. Michelle looked at her clock and moaned softly, it was 2:20 A.M. Sharp. Right on time.

The little girl spread out her golden angel wings and flew to the top of her canopy bed. Two years ago this had been used as a good place to star gaze. It still was too. However it served her a better purpose; planning. One day about a year after she had been working for Slade she had been up there watching the stars and she had fallen into something.

It was then she realized it was portal, and the portal lead her to a room quite similar to Slade's, except it served more for her useage. Michelle went to the place where the portal was at, around the end of the canopy, and fell into it. Michelle spread her wings out,flew a few feet to the side and allowed herself to fall into a rather large armchair. A screen much like Slade's stood in front of her, a keyboard as well. Michelle pressed a few buttons on her keyboard and images appeared. Many of them were images of things happening in Slade's lair, including the location of her parents. Her parents after two years had given up all hope of things getting better. It was going to be like this forever. They had once said that when Michelle was watching them. "That's not true" she had said right after they had said that. "Things are going to get much better, just you wait" she had said .And now today she was out to prove it.

Michelle began to hack into Slade's system, getting into whatever she could get into. She was going to defeat Slade, no matter what it took At 5:30 sharp, when she had to start working, she'd strike.


	25. The attack takes place

Chapter 25

Michelle sat at the computer watching all the action that was happening in Slade's lair and looked at her watch and grinned, it was 4:30-only one hour to go. Michelle watched as Slade slept and couldn't help but laugh, he had no idea she was watching him. Michelle managed to get the lasers to shoot right at the areas she knew her 'uncle' would be around. Michelle watched as her parents still had that same look in their eyes, it was that same emotion, scared and helpless. 'It's ok...you guys...just a little longer' thought Michelle with a smile, pretty soon everything was going to change again, and this time it would be for the better.

Michelle continued to mess with the system, and after about 15 minutes or so she had managed to get the chips in her tiara out and Slade no longer had any control over her. Michelle punched the air excitedly "Yes! You can no longer control me, Uncle Slade, _master-_ so haha so sorry! Now it's time to work on my uniform" she said as she looked through Slade's many blueprints. She figured out the chips that were keeping it on and the ones that were tracking her, she had to look through quite a few things to figure out how to get rid of the chips but once she figured it out it was a piece of cake. Michelle got rid of the activation in the chips in her uniform and she put it to the test. Michelle pulled at the sleeves of her uniform and began to try and take it off. The uniform came off with ease. The uniform she had once worn fell to the ground and she threw it aside. Michelle was now in her old outfit, the one she had worn when she was eight. Surprisingly it still fit her. Slade had barely let her have any food and most of the food she had gotten was at her own will and she usually only had one meal a day-if she was lucky. Her job also required a lot of movement and since she usually didn't get done to until the late hours of the night she hadn't gained much weight. Of course she had gained a few pounds and she was now a bit taller, but her clothes weren't too small for her yet. Michelle was surprised and relieved but she wanted to wear something new. Michelle flew to her room and looked through her closet. This closet had outfits that Slade's former apprentices used to wear and since they were required to always wear their uniforms, many of them looked brand new. As Michelle searched through the closet she noticed that Slade had many girl apprentices so finding an outfit that fit her wouldn't be so hard at all.

Michelle found a light blue tanktop and short jean shorts and she found some pretty good shoes to match as well. Michelle noticed this person must've been pretty small for a teenager, those clothes were just small enough to fit her. Michelle slipped on the tanktop and shorts and put on her shoes then flew back to her hiding spot and looked at the screen. Michelle looked down at her communicator and noticed she only had ten minutes before she had to attack. Michelle made sure everything was in order, then began to go around the room getting weapons she had stolen from former missions. Michelle found quite a few things that would come in handy to her, and put them into the pockets of her jean shorts which could fit a lot of small items. The rest she stashed in a small backpack. Michelle looked at her communicator then looked at the screen and noticed Slade was already at his lair. Michelle gasped and flew back into her room, there were just a few minutes before he'd call her to start her missions. Michelle flew back into her bed, her wings placed themselves back in their hiding place and she pretended to be asleep. After 5 minutes or so when she had finally got into the comfortable position and knew Slade was monitoring her she heard that wonderful word

"APPRENTICE!" shouted Slade. Michelle moaned really loudly and then sighed pretending to sound extremely tired and irritated.

"Coming Master!" she shouted back, but only she was going to come to him a different way.. Michelle flew to her window and opened it, she then flew through the window and toward the front of the lair. Michelle flew through the low window and shut it, she then snuck behind Slade and put a explode a ring right to his neck

"Hello, Master" said Michelle with a smirk. Michelle threw the explode a rang at him and Slade ran and flipped just barely avoiding the explosion

"So my dear you've finally done it? You've finally found the strength to betray me?" he asked angrily

"I'm sick of being treated this way, I'm sick of me and my parents living like this, and youi are the biggest jerk I have ever known to met!" yelled Michelle charging him. Michelle did moves on him that were amazing. She kicked him right in the face causing blood to spur out of his nose and she tried to kick his stomach but he went into a defense mode and began trying to fight her as well.

"Well, dear, I must say, you really have gotten to become the fighter" said Slade tripping her. Michelle fell to the ground and grinned, she did a back flip and landed right on her feet again. "Just as powerful as you huh Slade? You can no longer push me around. You are a disgrace to this family; and quite personally i can't wait to kick your ass" said Michelle as she grabbed something out her pocket and all the lasers began to shoot at one target Slade...

Slade just seemed amused. Suddenly all the lights turned out and the room went pitch black. Slade laughed in the darkness and Michelle looked at him. "What...? What's so funny?" she asked "Your fighting skills make me laugh too, but wow..." said Michelle sarcastically. However soon after she realized maybe she should've been more careful. Huge chunks of the ceiling fell and as swift as she had become, one of them caught her by surprise and fell right on top of her crushing not only her body, but her wings as well. Her beautiful golden wings began to bleed and they were now bent in a very strange position. Michelle reached her hands out and shot at the thing that had falllen on her. Luckily after a couple of shots it was off her. Michelle tried to move but before she could fire came out of Slade's hands and he shot it at her, and before she could react BAM! Michelle was being beat up terribly. Michelle whimphered softly, she tried to avoid his attacks but it was no use, he was too quick for her.

'I should've never challenged him...he's too strong...but still I can't ...give up...' said Michelle. Michelle rose to her feet quickly, ran at Slade and suddenly decided on something. Michelle attacked Slade with her karate moves at at the same time she threw the explode a rings at him. Michelle and Slade fought a hard batttle, it seemed to go on for hours...

_Many hours later_

Michelle was laying on the ground paralzyed. Slade attacked her over and over again, blood spurred out from every part of her body. And just when Michelle thought things couldn't get any worse Slade called his monsters out. The monster s came out holding the chairs that held each of Michelle's parents. Michelle watched intently, he wasn't going to do it was he? He couldn't- he wouldn't...would he?

Slade went over to armchair, Michelle crawled on the ground and tried to follow him, she grabbed hold of his leg and tried to stop him.

"Uncle Slade, please...no! Don't do it, I'll still work for you, I'll never betray you again, just please dont...!" but Michelle was interrupted. Terrible, earshattering screams were heard from behind and Michelle looked over at the spot her parents were at. Her parents had turned purple, and their veins were shooting out from their arms. They coughed up blood and they could barely breathe...

Michelle watchedc in horror, Slade was torturing them

"SLADE! PLEASE STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST** _PLEASE!" _**shouted Michelle her voicee was in panic. Tears streamed down her face, and she put her head down in defeat. Michelle's parents continued to scream and tears stung Michelle's eyes hard. Slade pressed a button on his keyboard and the pain for her parents stopped. A timer appeared on the main screen..

BOOM! Michelle's parents glowed for a few minutes, then they exploded. The entire lair shook and Michelle began to cry. Blood was shot throughout the entire room, and the body parts of her parents were flying around as well. An arm landed right next to Michelle and she began to cry. Slade took something out of his pocket and pressed a button, he dissapeared at once.

Michelle tried to move but it was hopeless, she was too badly injured, she'd have to stay here and hope for the best. The debri from the explosion continued to fall. The entire cieing collapsed and parts of the lair began to catch on fire. Michelle screamed and before she fell unconscious she could've sworn she felt something grab her...but it was only her imagination. Michelle felt something warm and she buried her head into it and began to cry hard. "Mom...dad...I'm...sorry...I'm so sorry!" she muttered softly, she fell unconscious soon after...


	26. The Newest Member

Chapter 26

Robin grabbed hold of the little girl and aimed his gravel hook at a tree. The hook went around one of the bigger branches and got hold of it. Robin pressed a button on it and jumped. The rope attached to the hook pulled him and the little girl out the way just in time. The building had collapsed and had gone up in smoke. Robin looked down at Michelle and couldn't help but wonder if she was alright...

Robin arrived at the titan's headquarters shortly afterwards. Starfire flew to him immediately, when she noticed the girl she jumped back "eek!" she cried

"Dude, she doesn't so look so good...I hope she's ok..." said BeastBoy quietly

"Does she look okay to you? Look at the poor thing she's messed up" said Cyborg.

"How old is the kid anyway? She doesn't look that old yet" said Robin examining her.

"I'd guess she were around the age of ten" said Raven "she's too big to be any younger and she certainly isn't our age"

"Well she is close to someone's age" said Cyborg nudging BeastBoy with his elbow.

BeastBoy groaned "Oh come on, why do you always pick on the little green guy?"

"Because you are so young, you have not even reached the age of fourteen" replied Starfire

"Yeah little B joined when he was only 11 years old" teased Cyborg "3 years has gone by since we made this team, and he still hasn't grown up much"

"Can it" said BeastBoy crossing his arms "I swear I'm not that much younger than you guys-Star's just barely older than I am"

"Do you guys think you can stop acting like idiots for two seconds? She needs our help" said Raven noticing Michelle's wings

"She's right, we should get her to the infirmary" said Robin. Michelle moaned and woke up rubbing her eyes groggily

"Wh-where am I?"she asked Robin quietly.

"You're at titans tower, Robin found you, and it's a good thing he did" said Cyborg

"You look awful, can you explain to us what happened?"said Raven to Michelle as gently as possible, she remembered the prophecy. Michelle shook her head and put it into Robin's shoulder beginning to cry

"It was that awful huh?" said Cyborg "Well don't worry, cuz everything is fine now, you're with us"

"Yes young one, do not fret" said Starfire to Michelle quietly

"My...my parents, they, they died...just now..." spoke Michelle in barely more than a whsipher. Michelle felt a twinge of pain on her wings and winced, she glanced over at her wings and cringed in disgust

"Wow...I really got beat up" she said quietly

"Tell me...who did this to you? Was it him?" Robin asked Michelle his eyes peering at her through his mask

"Yah mean?"

"Yeah did he do this to you?"

Michelle nodded

"Yes, he did do this to me, but the injuries I got weren't his fault, it's mine. I got these injuries for good reason" said Michelle flatly.

"Don't say that. You don't get injuries like that for good reason, I don't care how bad you did or what bad thing you did. There is no good reason for being in pain, for anyone..." said Beastboy his eyes looked into hers.

"You just don't understand..." said Michelle softly

"Well, there is one thing we understand" said Robin "You're hurt and you need medical attention, we're putting you in the infirnary" said Robin

"Ok, but will someone stay with me awhile?" Michelle asked him

"Why?"

"Because after all that's happened I'm scared... I don't want to be alone... please don't make me be by myself..." said Michelle her eys going wide. The visions of what had happened with Slade earlier that night were vivid in her mind, and the last thing she wanted was to be left alone.

Most of the titans groaned in irritation. As much as they wanted to help the girl they were still really tired. Today was their day off so they got to sleep in. Most of them wanted to take advantage of this. Beastboy however seemed quite eager to stay with her

"I'll stay with you! For as long as I have to, I tell great jokes, and I'll stay with you all morning!" he said cheerfully. That was Beastboy for you, the sweet, kid at heart. Michelle laughed and managed a small smile. "Would yah really do that for me?" she asked him

"Will it make you feel better?"asked Beastboy curiously. Michelle nodded "Yes, it would. It would make me feel much better, it doesn't matter if you try to make me laugh though, all I want is someone around me that cares, even if they don't know me very well" she said "I know you guys must think that's stupid" said Michelle putting her head down in embarrassment

"I don't think it's dumb at all, I know what you're going through- it's rough. It feels as if you're lost and no one cares about you, it's like to them your just there and that's it. You go through all this sadness, all this anger, all these mixed emotions and sometimes it just feels like too much...and all you want is a shoulder to cry on; someone that'll stay with you no matter what happens, someone that can pull you through" said Beastboy.

"I too have felt the feeling, and it was most strong when I was younger. Before I was a member of the titans I was a servant, I was treated like dirt just because of who I am...but then one day I met Robin and the others and they stuck with me , no matter what was to happen, they stayed by my side and helped me. I do not know what I'd do if it weren't for our friends, our the people that care for us...if I did not have them I do not think I would've been able to go on" said Starfire

"I know the feeling" spoke up Raven "You have to have someone by your side, someone to talk to, someone to comfort you so that you don't feel like you're going crazy. A long time ago there was a prophecy, that was to be fulfiled on my birthday. It was very scary for me. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to survive, but the titans, my friends, the people that care about me, they gave me the strength I needed to go on.. If it weren't for them, I probably wouldn't be the same person" she finished. Robin smiled gently at her remembering that day, it was so terrible and so frightening, but at the same time it was something he and the other titans would never forget. As the titans told their stories he remembered his own. When he was fighting Slade sometimes it felt like he was going to go crazy, but thanks to the titans, his best friends, he learned that as long as he had them around, he couuld make it through just about anything.

"You see? That's not weird at all. We've all been lucky, to have someone, and now it's your turn kid. Whenever you need a shoulder to cry on you can always count on us" said Beastboy.

"Thanks" said Michelle with a smile "but...when are you guys going to make me leave?" she asked

"Well, I've been thinking, if you want to would you like to join the titans?" Robin asked and Michelle felt her eyes fill up with tears of joy

"Do...do you really mean that?" Michelle asked. Robin nodded.  
"I was watching you half the time when you were fighting Slade, you did great, you almost won, and I'd be honored to have somoene like you on our team.. someone as powerful as you would be a great addition to the team, so, what do you say?" asked Robin

"Well, I say, before I consider your offer- you should at least know my name, my name is Michelle" said Michelle looking up at Robin

"Well Michelle, what do you say? Would you like to join us? Would you like to be a member of the titans?"

Michelle put her finger to her chin

"Well...I'll have to think long and hard about it..." she said. There was a three second pause "OK! I've thought long and hard, and I decided I'll join you!" she said cheerfully

"That was long?" said Cyborg with a laugh "It only took you about 2 seconds"

"Well, after all that's been going on even a minute can seem like torture" replied Michelle with a laugh

"That settles it then" said Robin pulling out a communicator and tossing it to her. "Michelle, welcome to the teen titans"


	27. A Night With BeastBoy

Chapter 27

**OOC: Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've just been really busy lately. I got a few requests from fans of mine to make the chapters a little longer so I took their advice and made a nice big one. I hope you enjoy it:) **

Michelle caught the communicator the second it was tossed to her and after that there was silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence as one would think. It was actually quite peaceful. Everyone as far as now had come to an understanding. The titan's looked around at eachother and couldn't help but smile.

Their friendship had been through so much, and after all that they had gone through their friendship was like a flame burning strong, as long as they had eachother nothing could burn it out. The titan's then looked over towards Michelle who stared at them with a blank expression. She was still taking it all in; she was in the teen titans...she was a part of the greatest team ever.

"Well, we better get her into the infirmary" said Robin handing Michelle over to Cyborg. Cyborg took her and made sure she was in a comfortable position and the remaining titans besides BeastBoy said goodnight to Michelle and went back to their rooms. Cyborg carried Michelle to the infirmary while BeastBoy talked to her. She only seemed to be half-listening though.She had lost so much blood from the fight that it took away most of energy. The three of them arrived at the infirmary shortly after and Cyborg set Michelle on to one of the beds. Cyborg cleaned the blood off of her body and bandaged the injuries he thought looked pretty bad. He was almost done with everything until he spotted her wrist. It was broken. Plain and simple. He tried a series of tests with her and even x-rayed her arm. That was the main thing that confirmed it.

Luckily he was good with this kind of stuff. Cyborg had to put some stuff on the arm that would heal it and he gave her a special cast for her arm that would help her arm heal immensely. It was a bit of a painful cast and it was to the point where if you wanted your arm to heal you would have to keep it from moving, especially in Michelle's case.

Michelle felt the cast on her arm and Cyborg also gave her a sling for it so it would be easier for her to keep her wrist comfortable. Michelle rest her arm in the sling while Cyborg cleaned off her wings, put a healing antidote on them and put them in bandages.

"Ok, Michelle you got to listen carefully ok? Your wings were injured pretty badly back there, and I don't want you trying to use them until they get better. You're a pretty lucky kid though yah know? With this stuff your wings should be better in a few days." said Cyborg as he finished the last bandage "Same thing goes with your arm, alright?"

Michelle nodded

"Sure thing" she said as Cyborg was about to leave. "Oh, Cyborg" she called out.

Cyborg turned his head in her direction.

"When is my arm going to get better?" she asked him

"It depends on the way your arm handles these kind of things. For some people it can take a few months, and for some people it can only take a couple of weeks, it all depends" said Cyborg.

"Oh alright, thank you" said Michelle resting her head against her pillows. BeastBoy was in a chair beside her bed and the two began to talk

"So, you're really only ten yearsold?" he asked, although she seemed a bit young she seemed pretty mature for a kid her age

Michelle nodded "Yes, why do you ask?"

BeastBoy shrugged "I don't know, you just seem so mature, and you remind me a lot of someone I once knew" he said quietly

"Who?" Michelle asked him her eyes widening

"You remind me a lot of a girl name Terra. She was a close friend of mine, we used to always do stuff together and no matter what she always had my back, we had eachothers" said BeastBoy as memories of Terra rolled through his mind "We were best friends and I knew it was going to be that way no matter what..." said BeastBoy softly

"Was she a titan?" asked Michelle

"Yeah, she was, she came to us a long time ago, actually we came to her. Or maybe we came to eachother. One day we spotted Slade's location nearby. We went to the place to find out what was going on and we saw this girl with blonde hair and blue eyes." said BeastBoy. Michelle listened to him intently "At first we thought she was in danger, but then we realized Slade was really the one in danger, Terra was kickin' butt. We learned that she didn't have anywhere to stay and knew she was powerful we invited her to join the team. The only thing was she didn't really have much control of her powers. And we didn't know it at first but later we found out that she had been seeking Slade for help. She ended up becoming his apprentice and we became enemies. We learned that Slade had been controlling her every move, she had no control over what she was doing" he continued

Michelle nodded  
"I'm sorry if I'm boring you..." said BeastBoy

Michelle shook her head at that

"Oh no, you're not boring me at all, I actually find your story quite interesting"

BeastBoy blushed. "Really? That's the first time I heard that..." he his confidence level rising. "Well anyway, it was really hard to fight her, she had been one of our best friends. But something incredible happened. Slade stopped, and you know why? It was because Terra decided that he no longer had control of her. She went back to us and fought Slade til the the death..she gave him everything she got. And she won...he fell into a pit of lava. Unfortuantely, while they were fighting there was an explosion, and it was going to be so big it would affect the entire city so we had to evacuate his lair as soon as possible. Everyone tried to get Terra to come but she wouldn't, she stayed behind and tried to stop it. The explosion still happened but it didn't destroy the city. It did destroy one thing though..." said BeastBoy putting his head down for a moment. Michelle glacned over at him, his green eyes were big and it looked as if he were holding back tears. He continued to speak "That one thing was Terra...right after she had joined our team. It destroyed her. But you know what? She was the greatest girl I had ever met, because no matter what happened she never gave up, and she always did whatever needed to be done. Terra wasn't just a titan, she was a true friend, and I will never forget her"

"And, I remind you of her? BeastBoy that's so sweet...but it's not true" said Michelle "I'm nothing like that, I've done things that are just...you shouldn't be giving me so much credit that's all" said Michelle remembering all the crimes she had committed; she remembered having to attack her best friend...

"Michelle, it's ok" said BeastBoy putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know that you've done things you regret, I can see it in your eyes, but that doesn't make you a bad person. Everyone does things that they regret and wish they could take back, but in the end somehow we actually learn to appreciate what happened. I'm not saying that what we did was a good thing, all I'm saying is we learned from them. We learned from our mistakes, and in a way, we come to appreciate them because they help us make sure we don't make the same mistake again; do you understand?"

Michelle nodded

"Our imperfections are what make us perfect" she said quietly.

"Exactly!" said BeastBoy with a smile "It's ok that you did a few things wrong and it's even ok to be upset about them. It's ok to remember and learn from our mistakes, but it's never ok for you to dwell on them. Dwelling is the worst thing you can do, if you dwell on that mistake you may make an even bigger mistake than last tim. It's best that you learn from them and then move on, don't look back, just because we do bad things doesn't mean that we're bad people..." said BeastBoy

Michelle smiled

"Yes, you're right. It's just so hard to get over these things, especially now when it just ended"

"Well why don't you make a new beginning" suggested BeastBoy

"What do you mean?" asked Michelle feeling a bit puzzled

"Well think of it this way, when you reach the end of a book in a book series has the story really ended?" he asked

"No, because even though that's the end of the book it doesn't mean that what's happening will end, because in the next book there's a new beginning" said Michelle.

"Exactly, you see in the end there really are no endings, just new beginnings. So yeah you've reached the end of your book, but that's just one part of your life, just one part of the series. And now that it's over, you can start your next book and make a new beginnning and start over fresh. So now that everything in your book has ended you can change the story, you can stop dwelling on what had happened earlier and keep moving on and look forward to what could happen next" said BeastBoy

"That's very insightful coming from a green kid that loves video games and tofu" said Michelle and BeastBoy laughed.

"Well there's more to me than meets the eye, as they say never judge a book by it's cover, you never know what you may find inside" said BeastBoy

"True" said Michelle "I won't judge you, any of you, just because a person may seem a certain way doesn't mean that's the way they are. And what you said about a new beginning, I'm going to take you up on your offer. I'm ready for the next beginning of my story" said Michelle.

"I'm glad" said BeastBoy yawning, he nearly fell of his chair. Michelle giggled and sat up as much as her body would allow her to and handed BeastBoy a pillow.

"I think you might need this" said Michelle.

"Thanks" said BeastBoy

Michelle moved her pillow over a few feet and shut her eyes. "Good night BeastBoy" said Michelle hear head turned in the direction of BeastBoy's. Beast Boy glanced at her and noticed the empty space by her. BeastBoy set his pillow on to that space and shut his eyes "Good night Michelle" he said softly, and the two slowly drifted off to sleep...


	28. The Fate Of Destiny

Chapter 28

"No...please don't hurt her! We'll do anything, anything it takes. Just please, please don't hurt her..."

There was nothing but a dim room. Michelle's parents sat at the couch while her Uncle Slade stood. Michelle stood at the doorway and watched quietly. This place, it looked so...so familiar as if she had seen it before. Michelle blinked and continued to watch quietly, she hid behind a bookshelf close to the doorway making sure she couldn't be seen, she didn't know what was going on, but she wanted to find out...she could only catch a few things they were saying

"You're her uncle. She doesn't know what you can do, she'll agree to it, no matter how terrible, she'll agree"

_She doesn't know what you can do..._

Michelle nodded her head in agreement, that woman, whoever she was, was right. Although it took her awhile to realize this. Michelle put her head down and wiped away a few tears as she continued to watch in interest; maybe if she watched she could find out something,maybe she could learn what she had done wrong.

"Well since you.re all so confident, maybe I should wait for her to arrive from school. Oh and by the way. it was never her that I was after; it was you two"

"Slade if this about our marriage then you can ..."

"If it weren't for this marriage we wouldn't be in this mess! I swear Elizabeth you could have at least chose someone decent...but no. You had to choose _him._" said Slade, rage was in his voice.

"Elizabeth...hey wait a second that's my mom's name" said Michelle under her breath quietly. She glanced at her mother who sat at the couch in fear. She must've really been terrified, because she wasn't saying anything. It was like her words had just become lost...

"Very well,you do know sister that the decisions you make are very important- some can affect your entire life. This is one of them."

He pressed something on his hand and two miniature sized monsters came out and grabbed both the young man and woman by the wrists. They lead them to two chairs and tied them up tightly.

At that moment the voice of a little girl could be heard

"Mommy,daddy I'm home!" cried the little girl cheerfully. The door opened and the little girl came in.

The older Michelle put her hand to her forehead as she watched the little girl pass her by. She should've realized it before, this was a flashback, but why... why was she here...? Michelle was about observe more but she blacked out...

Michelle heard voices coming from everywhere

"I waited all day Slade, why are we here?"

"From now on you shall call me master, now that you work for me you shall be my apprentice therefore you will call me master understand?"

"Yes Master...wait a sec why I am your apprentice?"

"It's quite simple really, if you become my apprentice I will your spare you parents their lives..."

"How long...?"

"If you want your parents to stay alive...you will serve me forever..."

Images passed by Michelle as if they were a slideshow. Her wings,her uniform, everything from her first crime flashed before her eyes and all she could do was sit there and watch...

Time seemed to go by fast, and before she knew it she was ten years old again.

Michelle watched as she fought Slade. Robin had been right, her moves had been very good, but as with every good event, the tables were bound to turn and they did. She watched herself be beat up miserably by Slade. Michelle closed her eyes and couldn't bear to watch, she couldn't, there was no way she'd watch this again...

After what seemed like hours of torture she knew what was coming next, she tried her best to keep her eyes shut, she tried to ignore it; she couldn't watch it, not again. She'd just gotten over this...

Michelle felt anger run through her veins wildly as she heard Slade tortured her parents, she wanted to kill him...she wanted to massacre him...she wanted to make him feel the same pain she'd felt for so many years...

Michelle's eyes suddenly opened up again. She couldn't stand it, she had to do something, she wasn't going to see this happen again. Michelle got up to her feet and ran right at Slade. The timer appeared on the screen and she gasped, that was then they had...she ahd to hurry.

Michelle landed right on top of Slade, but he wouldn't move. Michelle tried kicking him, punching him, and h itting him but nothing seemed to work, it was almost as if she weren't even there...

BOOM!

Michelle saw her parents explode and she just broke down and cried, this wasn't any different, nothing was, no matter what she did or how hard she tried it didn't matter, because in the end it didn't make any difference. Slade had still suceeded, and her parents were still dead...

No matter how much you want to, you can't turn back time... and even if you did it doesn't even matter because things would just turn out the same way. That was the fate of Destiny...

**OOC: Well that ends Chapter 28, I hope you liked it. I know this chapter was a little confusing but don't worry, I haven't lost my mind or my place...this is just a fun little thing I like to call a cliffhanger. But don't worry, the story hasn't ended, stay tuned for Chapter 29! Michelle**


	29. Friendship

Chapter 29

The scene around Michelle suddenly appeared black again, she opened her eyes and saw someone carrying the past her. The present Michelle watched in awe, now time was really beginning to go by fast. Michelle watched Robin save the unconscience Michelle and take her into the titan's headquarters. She saw bits and pieces of the conversation and she also saw when she had woken up and past that. Michelle saw when she got upset about wanting someone to care and heard the memorable words they had said once more.

"I don't think it's dumb at all, I know what you're going through- it's rough. It feels as if you're lost and no one cares about you, it's like to them your just there and that's it. You go through all this sadness, all this anger, all these mixed emotions and sometimes it just feels like too much...and all you want is a shoulder to cry on; someone that'll stay with you no matter what happens, someone that can pull you through" Beastboy had been the first one to speak up.

The next person to speak was the red hair and emerald green eyes; Starfire

"I do not know what I'd do if it weren't for our friends..the people that care for us. If I did not have them I do not think i would've been able to go on..."

"I know the feeling.You have to have someone by your side, someone to talk to, someone to comfort you so that you don't feel like you're going crazy. A long time ago there was a prophecy, that was to be fulfiled on my birthday. It was very scary for me. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to survive, but the titans, my friends, the people that care about me, they gave me the strength I needed to go on.. If it weren't for them, I probably wouldn't be the same person" Michelle didn't even have to guess who that was, it was Raven.

"Whenever you need a shoulder to cry on you can always count on us" said Beastboy.

The conversation carried on all the way to the point Robin invited Michelle to the titan's. When Michelle acceped his offer she had caught the communicator he tossed to her with her good hand...

Michelle blacked out after that for awhile. When she woke up she found her past and present self in the titans infirmary and Beastboy was talking to her.

"In the end there really are no endings, just new beginnings. So yeah you've reached the end of your book, but that's just one part of your life, just one part of the series. And now that it's over, you can start your next book and make a new beginnning and start over fresh. So now that everything in your book has ended you can change the story, you can stop dwelling on what had happened earlier and keep moving on and look forward to what could happen next" said BeastBoy

The past Michelle fell asleep and the Michelle that was observing noticed Beastboy had fallen asleep right by her side.

'He kept his promise...he said he'd stay with me all night and he did...what a great friend..'

Michelle blacked out shortly after that and she felt herself falling...falling into the darkness...

* * *

"Michelle?"

Michelle moaned softly and curled up against something soft. It was very comfortable, but it didn't seem like the bed she slept in earlier...

"Michelle, are you alright? Wake up"

Michelle saw the darkness slowly fade away and now she was surrounded by a shade of green

"Woah!" said Michelle moving back slightly, she almost fell, but something caught her.

"That's the second time I had to catch you" said Beastboy with a sigh of relief. "You know, for someone that has just been hurt, you're not very careful are you?"

Michelle just rubbed her eyes in confusion and yawned sleepily.

"Beastboy...what happened?"she asked.

"You fell out of bed, it was really weird you seemed all calm and stuff at first but after awhile you started to squirm around a lot. Me and Cy tried to stop you from moving around so much but it was too hard, you were moving _way_ too much" Beastboy explained. "We got Robin but he said it was better that we just left you alone, he said something about not interfering with your sleep. Anyway, Cy went back to bed and I stayed here and watched you. It's a good thing too,you were squirming around so much that you fell of the edge of the bed. I'm just glad I caught you"

Michelle nodded.

"Same here, that was scary; I didn't even know I had fallen"

"I tried to wake you up and calm you down but you were really out of it...did you have a bad dream?" he asked

"Well..." Michelle sounded hesitant. "It was _kind of _a dream..but it was more of a flashback. I had a dream about everything that had happened in my past...it was horrible"

"You mean with him in it?" Beastboy asked her. Michelle nodded and Beastboy felt a little angry

"Why would he want anything to do with you? It's not like you did anything to him, he had no right to do that, he should've never done that stuff to you" said Beastboy.

Michelle just looked at him

"You're right he shouldn't have..." she said quietly

"Well don't worry, Slade isn't going to bother you any more, I'll make sure of that" said Beastboy standing up from his chair forgetting Michelle was in his arms. Michelle gasped in surprise and laughed

Beastboy looked down and blushed embarrassedly.

"Sorry I forgot you were still in my arms...I'm not really that smart when it comes to this kind of stuff" said Beastboy but Michelle shook her head

"I wouldn't say that...you're just a little forgetful so what? That doesn't make you dumb, you're only human" said Michelle and Beastboy gave her a look.

"Well okay so you're skin isn't the color of a human but so what? Doesn't mean you can't make mistakes sometimes right?"

"Right" said Beastboy feeling a bit more confident. "Hey Michelle you hungry? Robin is making breakfast right now and it's supposed to be really good, meat, hashbrowns, pork and sasauge for you guys, and tofu pancakes, tofu meat, and hasbrowns for me"

"You really like that stuff don't you?" asked Michelle with a grin. Beastboy nodded.

"Yeah I love it, you see, I'm a vegitarian, I don't eat meat. A long time ago before I knew I could change into other animals I used to love meat. But after I learned I could morph into all those different animals eating the meats that I used to left felt weird; like I was getting rid of my own kind...so I stopped and decided to stick with Tofu! It's really awesome, I'm sure you'd love it, would you want to try some of it?" asked Beastboy eagerly, his eyes growing wide and hopeful.

Michelle cringed a bit at that. As much as she understood his reasons for wanting to be a vegitarian she'd seen Tofu before, and it didn't look too pleasing to her. As she looked at Beastboy however it was getting harder and harder to say no. He'd done so much for her the last night, the least she could do was do him a favor...as disgusting as it seemed.

"Sure I'll try some" said Michelle in a false cheery voice.

"Great!" said Beastboy walking out of the infirmary carrying Michelle through the halls. "Oh hey Michelle, I forgot to ask you. Your dream, it seemed so terrifying..but you seem so calm now, what's that about?"

"Well, it was weird because after all that stuff had happened to me I remembered you guys...you guys were a part of my dream and for some reason after that I felt a lot better, and suddenly all my fears just started to fade away." said Michelle

"Wow, I'm glad to know we helped out" said Beastboy.

"You helped out more than you'll ever know, and I don't know what I'll do to repay you" said Michelle

"You don't have to do anything." said Beastboy as they got closer to the living room and the kitchen. "I don't need you to repay me, you're friendship is enough, besides what are friends for?"

"I don't know, I've never really had many friends before, but I'm beginning to find out" said Michelle. She held on to Beastboy with her good arm and as they approached the kitchen she looked at the other titans

'I guess that in a way mom was wrong. Well she wasn't completely wrong, but there's more than a star to remind you there's a light, it's your friends' she thought 'you can always look up at the night stars to give you hope that the light is burning strong, but if you want to be sure the light is burning strong, just turn to your friends. Friendship is what really keeps the light burning strong...'


	30. Tofu and Videogames

Chapter 30

Beastboy and Michelle made their way into the living room slowly. Although what they had just talked about didn't last very long, they wanted to make the moment last forever. But of course the main reason we call these moments is because moments are not supposed to last forever. The thought was great though.

Everyone wants something great to last forever, but as life has it not everything is going to last forever, and time moves on.

Beastboy yawned and stretched his legs a bit as he walked over to the couch. He looked down at the newest titan and as the other titan's approached him they couldn't help but let out a small smile.

Michelle had her hands resting on his wrist and she had gone into a peaceful sleep.

"Do you think we should wake her?" asked Raven

"Our new friend may miss her breakfast if we do not. Perhaps we should" replied Starfire

"No" said Robin and Beastboy in unison. BeastBoy glanced at Robin and gave him a look.

"I guess we're agreeing on something for once…" said Beastboy slowly to Robin

Robin grinned

"Of course, as different as we might seem, we're still room-mates; and somewhere along the lines, whether we like it or not we're going to agree on something somewhere along the lines. It's like a disease, whether we like it or not it starts to spread" he replied.

"Well I know one thing, there's always going to be something that me and Cy will never agree on" said Beastboy

Starfire stared at him blankly. Her eyes went wide and she poked him

"Video games!" he said with a small laugh, Cyborg laughed.

"Hey, you guys have about the same taste, why would you say that?" asked Robin.

"Well we _do _have the same tastes but we don't like taking turns" replied Beastboy

"OR losing in Beastboy's case" said Cyborg

"What do you mean losing!" shouted Beastboy in shock. "I **neve**r lose!"

"More like the other way around" muttered Cyborg.

Beastboy stayed silent. He put Michelle down on the couch gently and walked over to the game shelf and system. He grabbed a disk from the shelf and turned on the system placing the disk into it. He then walked back to the couch and grabbed the remote from the table and pointed it at the T.V. turning it on.

The words

SUPER MONKEY NINJA COMBAT X

Appeared in red.

"Ok Cy, you and me right now, let's play" said Beastboy grabbing a controller

"Another chance to beat Beastboy at video games…." Said Cyborg slowly staring blankly at the T.V. "I've beat him about 27 times since we've met…and" he grabbed a sheet of paper off the table

"I only have to beat him about 7 more times before breaking a record!" he shouted jumping on to the couch and grabbing the controller.

"Well, while you two transform yourselves into complete game zombies I'll be in my room" said Raven turning away from the couch and going in the direction towards her room. When she reached the hall she turned to Robin

"Let me know when Breakfast is ready"

Raven walked over to the door of her room, and her doors slammed shut loudly.

Robin went into the kitchen and pulled some food out of the fridge. Including the tofu. Robin stared at the tofu for awhile his eyes moving around, he could've sworn he'd seen it move…

'Baugh…I can't believe Beastboy requested tofu pancakes' thought Robin, his stomach beginning to feel queasy. 'Hey Star doesn't get grossed out by the food here, heck the food in Tameran tastes even worse, maybe she'll help me out'

"Hey Star, you want to help me out!" called Robin

Starfire smiled and flew over to him

"I would be happy to assist! Tell me, what are we making?" asked Starfire

"We're making a lot of stuff" replied Robin "But I want _you _to make pancakes"

Starfire felt her mouth water up

"Joyous! And the ingredients?"

"Pancake mix obviously, and Tofu"

Said Robin getting pans out from the cupboards. He set them on to the burners on the stove and turned on the flame.

"Yes of course" said Starfire. After a few minutes of searching she found the pancake mix. She put it into one of the empty pans on the stove and frantically looked around for the tofu, even though she had no idea what it was; she heard Beastboy mention his tofu a lot, but truth be told she had no idea what it looked or tasted like, she'd never had it before.

"Robin, where is this tofu you speak of?" asked Starfire

Robin pointed to the place he'd been at previously. Starfire walked over there and looked down at the tofu and cringed.

"Robin!" called Starfire once gain

"Yes Starfire?" asked Robin feeling a bit irritated. He understood that Starfire had a hard time when it came to some things because she was from another planet, but she asked way too many questions

"Are you absolutely certain that this is the tofu?" she asked

Robin nodded

"Of course I'm sure, I've seen Beastboy eat it all the time, trust me that's it"

"Is it supposed to look so…Unnatural?" asked Starfire in a rushed voice

Robin laughed

"Unfortunately, that's what it looks like, you don't like it?"

Starfire shook her head

"No, I no longer feel comfortable speaking of the Tofu; on my planet it caused everyone to become ill" said Starfire quietly

"Star are you sure?" asked Robin. Starfire nodded

"I have never been more certain" said Starfire poking the tofu lightly. Her face immediately turned green and she flew out of the room

"What's up with her?" asked Cyborg as he and Beastboy looked over at Robin puzzled.

"Tofu…I don't think anyone likes it. I had Star make the tofu pancakes but she felt sick around it. She said it caused some sort of disease on her planet" said Robin in reply

"I don't blame her!" said Cyborg "That stuff is nasty!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Beastboy but….I agree with him, tofu doesn't taste good at all……" said Robin hesitantly

Beastboy shook his head

"I bet Michelle will like it" said Beastboy

Cyborg raised his eyebrow at him

"You're having her try that? I hope she's wrote herself a death list"


	31. Expect the unexpected

Chapter 31

It hadn't been long after Cyborg said those words that an argument broke out between the three of them. Robin and Cyborg had been on the same side obviously, and Beastboy continued to claim that Tofu was good and that Michelle would like it. Finally, came the test. The three of them had argued so long that there was only one solution: Accidently wake her up, and have Beastboy dangle the piece of Tofu above her face and see her reaction. As horrible as it seemed there was no other way to end this quarrel, so this plan would be enough. With every plan of course comes a bet, and with every bet comes a prize. If Beastboy dangled it over Michelle and she didn't get disgusted by it like everyone else Robin and Cyborg would have to try eat an entire meal of tofu. If she did get disgusted however, Beastboy would have to eat an entire meal of meat. Either way, it seemed like a fair deal. Cyborg turned the volume of the TV at full blast, the games main music pounded through the walls.

Robin and Beastboy looked to Michelle; she was still asleep.

"You idiots I'm trying to meditate! Keep it down!" yelled Raven

"Like you're really going to do anything about it, why should we!" replied Beastboy.

A few seconds afterward Raven walked into the living room and stood by the sound system for the telivision. Raven shut her and eyes and concentrated, a dark ball of energy formed from her palms. Raven threw the ball at the sound system and it melted.

"That's why. I'm from Azarath, don't test me" said Raven with a grin. Raven glanced over at Beastboy.

"I had a feeling I smelt something odd..." siad Raven going over to Beastboy, she looked at his hands.

"Uh..Beastboy, is there any reason you have a piece of fake meat in your hands?" asked Raven her eyes narrowing

"It's not fake meat it's tofu" replied Beastboy

"Like there's really any difference" muttered Robin sarcasticlaly

"Yeah, Michelle's going to try it" said Beastboy

"She's asleep" said Raven

"Yeah...so...?"

"You guys were going to wake her up so she could try a piece of tofu?" said Raven in disbelief "That sounds exciting"

"I'm only doing it because I know she'll love it" said Beastboy

"Hate it" replied Robin and Cyborg in unison.

"What do you know?" said Beastboy. "Watch the master" he said walking over to the couch and standing behind Michelle. He dangled the piece of tofu in front of her face and began to wave it in front of her eyes "Hey Michelle check it out"

Michelle moaned and saw something in front of her. It was a blur of something but she couldn't make it out too well. It appeared to be food though. Michelle sniffed it, it had an odd smell to it but why not try it? Michelle put her mouth up to the tofu and took a bite out of it. She chewed it swallowed. As her vision became more clear she noticed it was some kind of meat, but what? What was it exactly? Michelle shrugged and took another bite of the strange food. Soon enough she had finished it all off.

"Mmm! Thanks Beastboy that was great!" cried Michelle cheerfully. "What was that anyway?" she asked him her blue eyes growing wide with curiousity

"Tofu" he replied cheerfully. He glanced over at Robin and Cyborg and smirked

"Knowing that I hope you still like it" said Beastboy.

"Are you kidding? I can hardly wait until I can have more, hey Robin do you think I could help you make the tofu pancakes?" Michelle asked turning to Robin

Robin's jaw had dropped halfway to the floor

"You...like it?" he asked

"Duh, I love it" said Michelle

"I'm sure he won't mind" said Beastboy. "I mean pretty soon he's going to try it for himself, Cyborg too. Hey do you care if I help you out? I mean considering your broken arm and everything"

"Yeah I don't mind, I'd actually love the help" said Michelle. Beastboy put his hand out to her. Michelle grabbed it and he pulled her up to the floor. Usually when you hold someone's hand to help them up you let go of their hand after they have gotten up; but with these two it wasn't the case at all, they were still holding hands as they walked into the kitchen. Michelle and Beastboy looked down at the stove and their eyes widened

"Robin!" yelled Michelle "The meal is getting burnt!"

"What's left over?" asked Robin

Michelle and Beastboy looked into the cupboards and the fridge.

"Tofu" they replied in unison

**OOC:Oh no! There was more Tofu, when will it end? When will the pain,suffering and torture end! In the next chapter silly when else! I know you guys aren't used to my humour chapters very much considering the fact that most of this has been a tradegy, but don't worry, there is still much more to come and although it is at a mild point right now the story will continue to grow darker and darker, as it is meant to be. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Michelle**


	32. Planned

Chapter 32

Robin and Cyborg looked at Beastboy and Michelle with blank stares. Beastboy and Michelle blinked at them and they blinked back. There was a long silence. The silence had lasted so long it had become noisy.

"Well...this is awkward" said Cyborg finally speaking up

"No kidding. Guys do we really _have _to eat tofu?" asked Robin quietly. There was another long pause.

"Nah" said Beastboy with a grin. "I just pulled the tofu thing off to bug you guys, I knew it'd work to begin with anyway, right Michelle?" asked Beastboy glancing at the newest titan.

Michelle laughed

"Yeah, they totally fell for the whole thing"

Robin raised his eyebrow

"Fell for it? Wait, you're not telling me this was..." Robin was interrupted

"Yep! We planned the whole thing from the very beginning, right when we were in the hall" said Beastboy proudly.

"Yeah Beastboy asked me if I wanted to try it, and he looked so desperate that I couldn't say no. Apparently he wanted me to try the tofu ever since last night because he had a sample with him and had me try it before we went in. I really liked it, I think I like it more than he does sometimes" said Michelle with a small smile "Well, anyway after I told him I loved it and after that he told me that he had a plan that involved me. He told me that all you guys hate tofu and won't go anywhere near it, and that you've never even tried it before because of the way it looked."

Beastboy cut in

"Yeah, I got sick of you guys always ragging on me for liking tofu so I thought I'd get you back. I had Michelle fall asleep on purpose. Oh, and I never thought I'd say this but there are actually three people that like tofu"

"Huh?" said Cyborg, Robin, and Raven all at once.

"What do yah mean three?" asked Raven feeling skeptical

"I mean three as in Starfire" said Beastboy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Robin sounding surprised "You saw her earlier, it nearly made her sick "

"Or perhaps that is just what you'd expect" said Starfire appearing behind Robin. Robin jumped.

"Starfire...I thought you were sick" said Robin

"Well then perhaps this acting of mine is improving" said Starfire

"Acting?" said Cyborg

Michelle and Beastboy began to snicker

"Wait a sec...don't tell me-"

"Yep! Starfire was a part of our plan as well" said Michelle in between laughs

"To be truthful I actually quite enjoy consuming the tofu, it is very tasty, and in my planet it is considered a delicacy considering Tameranians do not like much consumption of the meat for we have many creatures that have helped us over the years. Upon hearing Beastboy and Michelle's plan I felt that I had no other option but to join in" said Starfire.

"Yeah, lately you guys had been giving me a tough time because I only ate tofu, I was sick of being made fun of and being pushed around and I figured that I should get back you back. When we were in the hallway we had run into Starfire and asked her to join in. It was Robin's turn to cook and I figured that he wouldn't want to work with it and would want Starfire to work with it instead because she is used to more strange foods. It would totally freak him out when he found out that she didn't like it and made her sick to her stomach so we had her pretend that it had just that effect" said Beastboy

"We figured that after Robin thought Starfire didn't like it he'd worry and that it would obviously have everyone feel even more uncomfortable with Beastboy liking Tofu so the plan seemed perfect. Since Star is the most vulnerable of the titans we knew that after she flew out looking sick you guys would ask what was wrong and that after Robin told you Cyborg would make make in insult about the tofu"

"And you figured that because?" asked Cyborg

"You always do" said Robin and Raven in unison.

"And Beastboy would pretend to over-react which would cause an argument and since he is very good with 'the randomness' he would soon turn the argument into a bet" said Starfire.

"Yeah" replied Beastboy "And since we knew that Michelle already loved it winning the bet was a sure thing to begin with. Michelle told us earlier that she was really tired so we decided to let her sleep until we needed her. When I dangled the tofu in front of her to wake her up that wasn't planned, but we already knew she'd like it so the bet was a sure thing and..."

"WE TRICKED YOU!" cried Beastboy, Starfire, and Michelle in tri-son(yes it's made up sue me)

Robin and Cyborg sweatdropped

"So this was all planned, from the very beginning?" asked Robin in not disbelief but shock and embarrassment

"And... you planned this so we'd stop giving you a hard time? That was cold B, but I got to admit you're smarter than you look; way to go" said Cyborg

"So we don't have to eat the tofu right?" asked Robin uncertainly

"Dude I already told you that you don't. As long as you stop giving me a hard time about it then you won't ever have to eat it. If you do though I might change my mind..." said Beastboy

"Well I've definitely learned my lesson, never mess with three kids that are seemingly cute and innocent, because their usually the one's that are out for vengance" said Cyborg

Everyone laughed

"So guys what do you want to do about breakfast anyway? It's kind of early so I think most of the restraunts are closed right now" said Robin

"I know one place that is open" said Cyborg and at that moment everyone knew exactly what he was talking about

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Beastboy asked looking around at the other titans

"Yeah good thinking" said Robin walking towards the hallway stairs

"We're going there again? You know you guys there's better food than that" said Raven

"I quite enjoy the food, there is always quite the selection" said Starfire

"Well, I guess since there's nothing better to eat we all know the alternative"

"Pizza" said everyone at once. Beastboy, Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Michelle headed down the stairs a burning hunger in their stomachs and a craving for pizza on their minds.

_**OOC: Hi guys I am sorry it has been such a long time since I've updated. I know I promised to update every few days but lately my schedule has been so packed that it has been hard to keep the promise I made. Most of the reason I haven't been able to update so much is because of the stupid school. Ever since the 2nd week everyone has really been piled on, especially the upperclassmen like me. I am about to be helping run a Preschool for my 1st hour and we have to make 5 teaching activities appropriate for 2-5 yrs old, they come the week after next so it's been busy. I am also busy with Choir because of learning songs and an upcoming concert. Not only that but I also have been getting piled on homework with American History and English and I just recently got enrolled in a Performing Arts school so I can get private singing lessons which are every Tuesday at 4:30. My life in general has just transformed into pack rat central so I've not had much time to do my writing. I am hoping my schedule clears up a bit so I can have more time to write but until then expect updates to be just a bit later than they have been. Other than that I hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews would be greatly appreciated. Comments and suggestions are always welcomed; Michelle**_


	33. Miracle

Chapter 33

The titan's walked down the staircase and went through the door outside. The titan's looked around at their surroundings then quickly took action. Cyborg rushed over to the T-car, Starfire and Raven had brought themselves up in the air, Robin got into a running position, and Michelle and Beastboy stood on the sidewalk staring at the other members blankly.

It wasn't that long before the titan's realized what was going on.

"HEY!" cried Cyborg, Starfire and Robin.

"You're supposed to be going with us in the T-car" said Cyborg turning over to the others.

"I don't feel like driving, I've got a head ache and the car would just make it worse, I'd rather walk" said Robin.

"I prefer flying" said Raven and Starfire

"Well what about you two?" asked Cyborg turning looking at Michelle and Beastboy.

"Well, flying would be fun" said Beastboy but Michelle merely shook her head.

"I don't feel like being up in the air after what happened last night, I'll take the car" said Michelle going into the front seat of the T-car.

"Well...I guess I can understand that; do you mind if I come along?" asked Beastboy. Michelle and Cyborg shook their heads.

"I don't see a problem with it, hop on in B!" said Cyborg. The doors all went up and opened for Beastboy.

Beastboy went to a seat in the back.

"Hey Cy let's turn on some tunes" said Beastboy

Cyborg reached for the radio and turned it on "Hold on tight Michelle, you're in the ride of your life!" said Cyborg stepping on the cas pedal. The T- car sped off.

Raven flew off towards the pizza place and turned to Starfire.

"You coming?" she asked.

"I will catch up with you later" said Starfire. Raven shrugged and flew off.

Starfire landed on the ground and stood next to Robin.

"Robin, the pizza place is very far away and I would not want you to fall behind, so, maybe you'd like to proceed on with me. I know you have been feeling the aching of the head so perhaps the flying would ease you of your pain?" asked Starfire looking up at Robin hopefully. Her emerald green eyes were wide and bright, she looked like a little kid wanting to go get candy.

"Well..." said Robin uncertainly. Starfire quivered her lip. Robin looked at Starfire and thought long and hard about it. A part of him really just wanted to be alone but how could he resist the way Starfire was looking at him? Her green eyes were wide and bright, and the most torture of all she'd brought her lip down, making her look completely innocent. Robin sighed, he couldn't resist, he had to give in.

"Fine, I'll come with you" he said at last.

"Glorious!" cried Starfire cheerfully, she grabbed Robin by his arms and flew off towards the pizza parlor.

"It's about time you guys made it" said Cyborg as Robin and Starfire landed on the roof. "Did you have fun with your little girlfriend?" he teased.

Robin did something that not many of the titans had seen from him. Instead of over-reacting or looking embarrassed he just blushed. Robin took a seat in-between Starfire and Raven and began reading the menu.

"Ok, I don't want anything that has to do with meat" said Beastboy

"How 'bout just a regular cheese pizza then?" suggested Cyborg

"Dude, protein is a part of meat" said Beastboy

"No it's not where'd you get that from?"

"It is too, because meat is a protein." said Beastboy.

Robin sighed

"Beastboy listen, meat just falls under the category of protein, just because it's under a protein doesn't mean that protein is a meat. Does cheese look like meat to you? No, it's not meat" he explained

"I still don't like it, it should fall under something different" said Beastboy.

Michelle began to go into a silent fit of giggles

"What?" asked Beastboy looking over at her

"It's just that...oh, never mind- it's nothing" said Michelle shaking her head

"No I want to know..."

"Well, it's just that, uh, cheese falls under the category of protein and so does meat but that doesn't mean that cheese is a meat because protein doesn't mean just meat. If cheese were a meat it would come from an animal, and do you really think cheese come from animal? Sure, the milk that makes it comes from a cow... but, ok, listen, was the cow killed so it could be turned into the cheese? No, therefore cheese is not a meat" said Michelle

"Yeah but the cow is still killed and is turned into meat" protested Beastboy.

"That doesn't have anything to do with it! The cow is killed when they have to eat meat, yeah it's a sad sad story, boo hoo, but the cow is not killed and turned into cheese so cheese is not a meat understand?" said Michelle sounding irritated.

The titan's stared at Michelle in awe.

"What? Just because I was kidnapped by Slade doesn't mean I don't have common sense" said Michelle turning to her menu.

"Yum! That sounds good, I know what I'm getting" said Michelle cheerfully. The waiter

came around and took everyone's order. After a few minutes the pizza's came, Michelle had gotten a triple pepperoni pizza, Starfire,Raven and Robin decided to share a sausage and black olive pizza, Beastboy finally gave in and got cheese pizza, and Cyborg got double pepporoni and one serving of sasauge for his pizza.

Michelle grabbed a slice of her pizza and began to eat it. Starfire took off a piece of black olive from her pizza and put it into her mouth tasting it thoughtfully while Cyborg scarfed down two of his pieces. Everyone seemed in a pretty good mood. Raven one of her books and ate pizza contently while the rest were busy getting to know Michelle even better.

In the middle of a conversation Beasttboy interrupted her and told her a joke.

Michelle laughed and took another bite of her pizza

"Well, as I saying..."

The ground beaneath the titan's shook violently, and the sky went from light blue to pitch black.

Raven looked up from her book and gasped

"It's happening" she muttered to herself quietly "The time has finally come"

"Raven what's going on?" asked Michelle glancing over at her. Raven shrugged

"I'm really not sure, but whatever it is it isn't good" said Raven putting her book down and got on her guard. Huge shadow creatures arose from the ground and towered over the pizza parlor. They had blood red eyes and their stares were piercing enough to put anyone into shock.

The people at the pizza parlor screamed and ran off, as did the people that were walking along the streets. A shadow creature reached his hand to the titan's table and grabbed Michelle holding on to her with a firm grasp.

Michelle screamed.

"Let...me...go!" she yelled. She managed to get some radiation in her hand and shot a firebolt at the creature with her good arm. It did nothing, the creature was unharmed.

"Hey!" Let her go!" yelled Robin grabbing his pole and jumping over to where monster was at doing the moves he'd learned during childhood. The creature swung it's hand at hin and Robin smashed into a wall by the parlor door.

"You shall not harm her!" yelled Starfire throwing starbolts at the creature over and over. The creature wasn't affected in the very least.

"I don't get it, why isn't anything working?" asked Beastboy puzzled, he wanted to help Michelle by kicking that creatures ass, but after all he'd seen he figured it wasn't worth the effort.

"It's not working because she's the only one who can stop it, she's the only one who can destroy it" said Raven

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not strong enough to fight it, I don't hold enough power. Starfire couldn't possibly defeat it because these are not the kinds of creatures she can defeat. The only one who can defeat is Michelle" said Raven

"Huh?"

"Remember two years ago when I told you about the golden winged angel? Remember her wings? Michelle is the golden winged angel. The creatures that are attacking us now are the creatures of darkness, and the only one that can defeat them is someone who is pure of light, in other words, the golden winged angel" said Raven

"Why not just the angel of light?"

"It sounded too tacky, the name just didn't suit the legend, and the angel had golden wings, it just...why does that matter? To make things short Michelle is an angel of light, any other questions?" asked Raven impatiently. Beastboy opened his mouth to speak up

"Good" said Raven before he had a chance to talk.

Michelle struggled in the creatures arms while the remaining titans tried to defeat the creature that had her in her grasp. Michelle felt her breathing go heavy

'I...I feel like I'm about to pass out... I can hardly see... I can... hardly breathe. This creature, it has an affect on me, it's as if it's draining the life from me. I can feel it... I can feel the darkness swallowing me... I'm not going to make it...' Michelle nearly passed out but she shook her head and watched as the other creatures were destroying homes, buildings, people...

'No. I can't let that happen... no matter what happens I'm not giving up, I made a promise to a friend once, and I won't break it.' Michelle shut her eyes and took deep breaths. 'Think about something happy... anything that makes me smile. Hmm...' Michelle concentrated on nothing but her memories. Michelle had thought of a lot, she'd thought of Slade, her parents, and someone else as well.

_"Hey! Leave her alone!" _

_"What gives kid? It's not like I'm doing anything to you, but that can be arranged" _

_Bam. Michelle fell to the ground with a hard thud and looked up, a huge girl stood in front of Desi and was beating her up. She hit her, bit her, kicked her, and punched her right in the face. Desi fell to the ground with a hard thud_

_"Leave her alone!" yelled Michelle jumping to her feet immediately. Michelle stared at the bigger with her piercing blue eyes. Michelle ran at the girl and kicked her in the stomach hard knocking her to the floor. Michelle jumped right on top of her and began punching the girl in the face over and over again_

_  
"You're not so tough now are you? You pick on kids like us just because we're littler than you" said Michelle continuing to punch the girl in the face. Michelle got up and jumped, then kicked the bigger girl right in the face. Warm blood ran down the girl's face and she looked up at Michelle with surprise. She was 10 years old and she was getting beaten up by a 5 year old._

_"That is the biggest mistake you made in your life" said the girl, she grabbed Michelle by the leg and threw her backwards then got back up to her feet. Michelle jumped up to her feet and got into a fighting stance. Wam. The girl punched her right in the face hard, Michelle felt the blood run down her face and just grinned and ran at the girl hitting her on the arm hard. The phrase 'never fight a bully alone' is a phrase that is quite silly. However for what was about to happen next the phrase 'never fight a bully who has friends' is a much better way to describe it._

_The bigger girl whistled and a group of eight kids ganged up on her and began to fight her. The fight didn't end well, two of the kids had been knocked off their feet, two of them had their faces injured, but only one had been left unconscience._

_A teacher ran out in the middle of the field and broke between the kids_

_"Children! What is going on here!" _

_"Oh man, we've been found out, scatter" said the bigger girl about to run off. The teacher grabbed her by the collar of her shirt._

_"Amanda what is the meaning of this?" the teacher asked her voice was very stern _

_"Those little kids started buggin' me again" said Amanda crossing her arms "I just thought sinceI've always wanted to be teacher I'd practice and teach them a lesson"_

_"Your sense of humor is amusing, just amusing enough to get to the Principals office, hop to it!" yelled the teacher. Amanda and her group of kids ran away._

_Desi sat on the floor quietly. Soft tears filled her eyes as she looked to the other side of her. _

_"Desiree you're injured pretty badly, you're going to have to go to the hospital" said the teacher._

_Desi cried hard and shook her head._

_"No! I don't want to go, I don't want to leave my friend" _

_"What are you...?"_

_Desi tapped on her shoulder and pointed to the other side of her. Michelle was sprawled on the ground unconscience, dark blood ran down her body, The teacher gasped at the sight of this_

_"Well rest assured she will be coming with you"_

_"Will... will sh- she... b-be ok?..." asked Desi between cries_

_"All we can do is hope" said the teacher grabbing a cell phone out of her purse and dialing 911. An ambulance arrived shortly after and the girls were both put on to stretchers. Desi was too panicky to answer any questions about how she was feeling so they put a mask on her face and it put her right to sleep._

_Desi opened her eyes and moaned, she rubbed her eyes drowsily and looked around. _

'W-where am I?' she thought looking around, then suddenly it hit her, she was in the hospital. Desi put a hand to her face and felt something hard, bandages. Apparently she'd already been fixed. Desi turned to one side and noticed a curtain on her right. Desi jumped out of her bed and ran oer to it. She peeked her head into and gasped. There was bed with a breathing machine and heart monitor connected to it, and Michelle was the one in the bed.

_She had a mask covering face which looked like it was bring air into her lungs and she had a heart monitor which was beeping. At first the beeps were were normal, but she noticed they were slowing down. The beeps got fainter and fainter and pretty soon there was just one loud beep. Desi gasped and covered her ears, it really happened. Her heart had stopped beating._

_Immediately a group of doctors came in and used two shockers. They put it on to her chest and shocked her as many as they could, as long as it would get hear rate back. After many attempts they thought it hopeless, the shocks just didn't seem to be affecting her. The doctors went towards the door in dissapointment and were about to go out the door when suddenly a faint beeping was heard. The beeping got louder, Desi looked to the monitor, it seemed to be going back to normal, but how?_

_The doctors seemed quite relieved and monitored Michelle for awhile. After a couple of hours they came to the conclusion that she could breathe on her own again and took out the monitor and the took of the mask that had been on her for so long. _

_It was not long after when nightfall hit. Michelle and Desi had been sleeping so long that sleep was the last thing on their minds. Michelle and Desi turned to eachother on their pillows_

_"Michelle? Thanks for standing up to me... you were really brave"_

_"No one messes with my best friend, not even Elvis Presley"_

_"I thought he was dead"_

_"He is, you see, not even the dead mess with my best friend, cuz if they do I'll kill 'em twice" _

Desi laughed

_"Thanks, you know that's why I think your my best best friend, you never gaved up, not even when you were fighting that group of kids Amanda brought" _

"I know, they were real ugly, and tough. I wanted to give up but if I gaved up they'd still pick us on and never leave us alone. I wish people didn't see us as kelly dolls any more, just cuz we're small doesn't mean they can do what they want to us"

_"Yeah I know, but thank you for fighting for me. Hey let's make a package" _

_"A package?" _

"Yeah, let's promise that no matter what happens we'll never give up and keep fighting, we'll be strong like Hercules"

_"Ok, and when we're fighting we'll fight for more than me but we. If we're losing a fight we'll just think of our bestest friend and we'll fight for eachother, that way if one of us is scared the other can make you brave again" _

_"Ok, so do you promise to keep fighting no matter what and remember that you're fighting to see me?"_

_"I promise, and I won't ever break it,never never ever"_

'I won't let you down' thought Michelle, she thought of her best friend, all the good times they had been through, and how much more fun they'd have if she made it out alive.

Suddenly a huge light emmitted from Michelle's body. It was so bright and so powerful that it covered the entire city. The light was golden. The creatures of darkness dissapered out of nowhere, the sky turned back to it's regular color, and all the damage that had been done to the city was healed.

Michelle fell right towards the ground, she screamed, she was about to go face first into the ground...

Michelle shut her eyes and prepared for the worst, but suddenly noticed something. She hadn't fallen yet. Something had stopped her.

Cyborg and the rest of the titans just stared at her.

"Woah..." said Cyborg looking at Michelle in amazement. Michelle's golden wings had spread out and saved her.

"That's weird, she wasn't supposed to be healed for at least another couple of days, how could they heal so fast, it's impossible"

Michelle flew up to the roof and landed. She stood for a few seconds but then collapsed from exghaustion. Beastboy caught her in his arms just in time

"She's an angel, nothing is impossible" said Beastboy.

"Should she go to the infirmary again?" asked Robin concerned

"Nah, she just passed out because she is tired. I think we should go back and let her sleep" said Cyborg

"Are we going to be starting on her room soon?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah" said Robin "We were thinking of giving her Terra's old room, I have a feeling she'd really like it. We already got her a new bed cover and everything, she is going to love it"

"Well then let's go" said Cyborg. Beastboy morphed into an eagle and picked Michelle up with his feet and flew to the T-car. He landed and put Michelle into the backseat and sat in the front seat with Cyborg. Starfire picked up Robin by his arms once again and flew but stayed over the T-car, same with Raven. The T-car sped off, as well as the other titans, back towards their home, after a long day, to think, all that had happened in just one day. Their newest titan was full of surprises...

**OOC: Wow! I never thought that this chapter would be so long! I think this is the longest I've ever spent working on a chapter because usually my chapters take at the very least an hour but this Chapter alone took about 4 hours to make! Did you guys see the new Teen Titans episode tonight? It was so sad, poor Beastboy! '( **

**Anyway,I write the stories and you write the reviews so hop to it! Oh yeah, just another note, I just recently wrote a story about Terra and if you are a fan of her I would love it if you would read it. Thanks!- Michelle**


	34. Calling Out

Chapter 34

Standing in a dark alleyway, I'm all alone; the only thing that follows me is my shadow from the little light there is. I hope they don't find me, I can't afford for them to find me, if they found me then it's all over, they've always hated me- it's been that way forever...

Maybe if I stay quiet they won't find me. I'll just hide out for awhile, maybe with any luck people will come to like me again. I know these guys won't, they've always given me a hard time, ever since I was a child. I know that I'm going to be in trouble if they find me but I couldn't take it, I just couldn't take it. I had been at the orphanage since the day I was born, that was the place that raised me; I never had any real family, hey, I don't even know who my family was. All I know was they abandoned me. At that vulnerable age when I needed them most they abandoned me.

Not many of the kids that are in the orphanage were abandoned so young. Not many children were even abandoned really, most of them were sent there because their parents had died, a lot them had been sent here because their parents needed to send them there so they wouldn't hurt their kids. I heard from the lady that works here that some of the parents had to give their kids away because they had a drinking or emotional problem.

I can understand that, they didn't want them to get hurt. But with me, I was abandoned, unwanted. I've never truly known what it is like to have a family, the only family I have at the orphanage is babies that are always sick or crying, and kids my age and younger that are miserable. The kids my age usually get into fights a lot, the kids that are a few years younger than us are starting to get into it too, it really scares me.

It's sad you know? To think that somewhere out there's a life, with food, warmth, shelter, but most of all someone that loves you. I've always wanted that feeling, to know what it was like to have someone that loved me. Someone that would protect me regardless of what I'd done in my past or what they think I'll do in the future. I don't ask for much, just a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and someone to remind me that I'm loved, that's all I need, but I don't have it.

There aren't even that many kids my age here, there are two other people that are 15. Jake and Amy. There is another kid here that is around my age too, his name is Mike, he's 13. Jake, Amy, and Mike are best friends. There is a way I can describe Jake, Amy and Mike, and that's with a catch phrase: Three rebells without a cause.

They hate everyone, anyone that isn't their group they bully. It's been that way with me in particular. They especially hate me. A long time ago I thought they were my friends, but they betayed me. They were only pretending, to gain my trust before they made their big move.

I've been fighthing with those three for ages, and sometimes it feels like it'll never stop. It's like the water cycle, no matter what you do there's nothing you can to do really stop it. It takes it's actions in steps, it takes a mattter of time to do it, and when they're done they wait a little while and the process takes place again.

I've been in 45 fights with them throughout mym life. They've won 42, and the other three fights were forced to be stopped, because the supervisors noticed, so the numbers of fights I have won is zero.

Some life huh?

Life in the orphanage wasn't easy so I ran away. I think that was just about the dumbest thing I'd ever done. I wanted to get training from someone so I could be strong and fight against Jake, Amy, and Mike and settle our score. I wanted to find someone powerful, someone that could help me to beat the crap out of those three so I could win once and for all.

My anger really must've been controlling me, because guess what? The person I am working for is Slade. He is my master, so I must obey him. I am gifted with tremendous power, but I fear that one day I will be cursed with it as well. This powers allows me to turn inatimate objects into monsters and they have to obey my every command, no matter if they choose to or not, they do whatever I say, it is not by choice, but by force.

It is a hard life, and I believe that if you live a life like mine it is bound to get even harder. It's tough you know, you think that you have control of something, but then something happens and it changes everything.

Working for Slade is a blessing and a curse as well. I have to do whatever he says or else he'll take my powers away from me, he may even try to kill me.

I am fifteen, I started working for Slade about two years ago, shortly after I ran away. I have power, I have control, but am I truly a person?

No. I am nothing more than a shell. I have no emotions, I have no anger, I have no sadness, I have no fear. I do what I am told and nothing more.

There are times when I wish I could change this life and start over fresh. I could do it any time I wanted to. There's no one stopping me, not Amy, not Jake, not Mike, and certainly not Slade. There's only one person that is stopping me, and that person is me. Over time I've come to realize that is the only thing that has stopped me, and I have no enemies except for myself; I'm my own worst enemy.

I take a slow and hesistant step and begin to walk. I hear a crash and turn around.

"Who... whose there?"

"Dovesary... Dovey come on out, we won't hurt you... much" sneered a voice that sounded like a bratty little girl.

"Are you playin' me Amy? We're gonna beat the living snot out of her" whisphered a rather rough sounding voice.

"Yeah, we're going to throw into a wall, stuff her in to a trash can and beat her 'til she bleeds, it'll be so hard core!" cried a voice excitedly. This was a voice that sounded like a little boy

"Will you two put a lid on it? My gosh you guys are like the old music box my old mom gave me, it never shuts up" said Amy.

"You had a music box?" asked Jake looking at Amy with his eyebrow raised. From what Amy was like now she didn't seem the type that touch and certainly not like, a music box.

"I had one too, except for mine was cool, it went ba buh ba buh baddum baddum BADA! AH!"

"What was that about!" cried Jake and Mike in unison

"Have I not already told you to shut up? She'll hear you" said Amy her hands clenched into fists.

"Well you didn't have to give us the punch" said Jake

"Ooh, there was punch? Where? Where was it, huh? I want the punch guys gimme! OW! Oh... I get it now, you were talking about the pain kind of punch, not the drink" said Mike his nose had blood running down it smoothly.

"You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut" muttered Jake to Mike.

"You ought to take your own advice" said Amy. "Now hush... I hear something"

Dove quickened her steps to a walk, and before she knew it that walk became a sprint, there was no way she was going to let them find her. No way. Ever since she'd run away they'd been after her, even though she was gone- they were a true gang. Dove sprinted faster, the light she was once greaful for she now wanted to dissapear, she'd be found easily if she stayed under the light.

Crash!

Dove fell to the ground with a hard hit. Dove stood up and found herself face to face with Amy.

Help... someone help, please... get me out of this. Take me away from Slade, help me get away from these three, please, just help...

I'm crying out. Surely there must be someone who cares, there must be someone who cares right?

Dove looked up into the night sky and saw the color of hold heading towards her direction.

If you're here... please give me a sign... please... all I need is someone to help, all I need is someone that cares...

"Hi Dovey, it's been a long time huh? We missed you" hissed Amy sarcastically

"It's time for a butt whooping" said Jake

"I hope you liked being in preschool, 'cuz you're going to be taking a long nap" said Mike.

The three of them backed Dove into a corner. Dove looked around anxiously and tried to escape, there had to be a way out, but she couldn't find anything.

Michelle flew through the night sky and spotted a teenage girl being ganged up on. Michelle flew down to the area Dove was out and put her hands together shutting her eyes.

"Well what do yah know? We've got ourself a little angel, aren't you just precious? You're how old, eight?" sneered Amy, Jake and Mike smirked.

"Get away from the girl" said Michelle as she focused her energy.

"You ought to the one doing that" said Amy "If you're not careful we'll beat you up as well"

Michelle opened her eyes.

Dove and Michelle exchanged a glance. Dove shook her head as if telling Michelle to go away, she didn't expect her savior, her protector, to be just a little girl. If she'd known she wouldn't have even cried out. Michelle stared at Dove long and hard, as if telling her she couldn't do that, and refused to.

"I'll protect you" muttered Michelle to Dove softly.

Michelle shut her eyes once more, her hands still out, and focused her energy. A huge light emmited from her hands. Michelle put her hands back, then threw them forward. Boom. There was a huge explosion that wasn't too far off.

"Come on!" shouted Michelle turning to Dove, her hand outstretched. Dove grasped her hand tightly and they flew off into the distance.

They landed at the titans' headquarters and sat on the sand facing the ocean. Dove put her head into her knees and started sobbing.

"It's ok" said Michelle allowing her wings to go back into their hiding place. "I know how it feels, to be afraid. I've had my share of hard times too."

Dove put her head up and nodded slowly.

"If you ever feel like you're being given a hard time or just feel like it's too much call for me again" said Michelle

Dove nodded once more

"But... why? Why are you helping me? Why are you being so kind? No one has ever done this for me, why you?" Dove asked her in confusion, wiping away a tear from her cheek.

Michelle's blue eyes gazed upon the ocean

"I don't know, but when I saw you back there I knew you needed my help. Regardless of what the rumors are, or what people think of you that's not what matters. What matters is you needed my help and I got the job done. As long as there's someone that my help, I'll be there, regardless of their background"

Dove picked up a rock and threw it out at the sea

"Thank you" she said watching the ripples grow further and further.

"You know, I heard once that life is kind of like throwing a rock into a pond. If something happens it's like the rock being thrown into a pond. It starts out small but after awhile the ripples get bigger and bigger, and pretty soon the entire pond is affected. One small change could make all the difference" said Michelle

"Huh?" asked Dove a bit puzzled.

Michelle gave her a small smile

"Just do what feels right ok? You never know, something might happen and your luck might change, and don't forget what I told you earlier ok, if you need me just call out, you don't even have to speak, just give me any kind of sign and I'll know what you mean" said Michelle allowing her wings to spread out again. She stood up and flew towards the tower.

"Wait!" called out Dove. Michelle stopped in midair and turned to her .

"How did you know I was calling to you? Earlier I mean..."

"I don't know" replied Michelle "I could just feel it" Michelle and Dove's eyes met, and suddenly a bright light engulfed them.

* * *

"Michelle? Hey you alright? Wake up. It's ok it's just me..."

Michelle opened her eyes and saw a fast flash of green.

"Beastboy..? Wh- where am I?" she asked looking around. The room was brightly colored but it was also very dark, there were a ton of stars that surrounded her. It reminded her of the desert.

"Welcome to your new room! Courteousy of the Teen Titans! This was Terra's old room and since this room was practically empty we thought we'd give it to you!" said Beastboy cheerfully.

"Wow... it's beautiful" said Michelle

"I know isn't it? I had a feeling you'd like it, it just seems like the kind of thing you'd like" said Beastboy

"It is, my mom told me a story about the stars a long time ago and they've always calmed me down since then, thank you" said Michelle resting her head on her pillow comfortably.

"Your welcome, but don't give me all the credit, Robin,Star,Rae, and Cy helped out too" said Beastboy cheerfully.

Michelle laughed

"I'll be sure to thank them, what time is it anyway?" she asked.

"Well, you've been unconscience for most of today, and it is around Midnight, you were really out of it weren't you?"

"Yeah" replied Michelle "I had the strangest dream, it was so confusing but at the same time it made a lot of sense"

"Dude... the way you said that is getting me confused, what do you mean?"

Michelle explained the dream to him.

* * *

"Woah.. so you rescued that girl and you hardly even knew her?"

Michelle nodded

"I don't know what it was but I felt connected to her somehow. I've hardly met her but I know everything about her"

"Weird..." said Beastboy. He tilted his head and his eyes went wide in curiousity "So, you don't think that was a real person do you?"

Michelle nodded then shook her head

"I'm not sure, it seems like she might be real, she could not be, but then again anything is possible right?"

"Yeah, well, I'm going back to bed, I've only got 8 hours of sleep left" said Beastboy yawning and stretching. He walked towards the door "G' night Michelle"

"Night Beastboy" said Michelle shutting her eyes and falling asleep soon after. 'Who knows?' she had thought while she was falling asleep 'Maybe she is real'

* * *

Dove sat on the edge of her bed looking out the window. She'd had the strangest dream, but it had seemed so real. Who was that girl? Had she been real? Dove shut her eyes and remembered what she had said

'Don't forget, if you need me just call out, you don't even have to speak, I'll know what you mean...'

"I don't know who you are" said Dove quietly. "And I don't know if you're real, but I promise I'll call you if I need you" said Dove resting her head on her pillow and looking out the window at the stars. That person that she had met, she seemed so far now, but maybe she was closer than she thought...

* * *

**OOC: Wow that took forever! I'm sorry this Chapter took so long to be put in I've just been so busy lately and I had a bit of writers block as well. Luckily I grew out of it yesterday. You know what to do, and if you think this is the end, you are very much mistaken, this is only the beginning...**


	35. The world moves on while you stay still

Chapter 35

There's always been someone by my side, I could never see it before, but now I see it more clearly. I used to think I was alone, but now I know, there is someone watching over me. It's like an angel, whose here to protect me. For a long time I was lost, my emotions nearly devoured me. Then I found you. The first time we met was as if a miracle had happened. They say that love is the closest thing to magic, but, one question, am I really in love?  
The question that has entered my mind every day now. When you're around I feel safe, and warm; when you're around I feel- complete. I was once was lost, but now I'm found, you found me, when no one knew where to look. When I was down you gave me wings and brought me back up. There's no one in this world that is like you, I know this for a fact.

If I were to tell you I loved you, what would you say? If I were to admit to myself that this is love, would I be right? Whatever I'm feeling I'm not sure, but I know one thing, I want to keep it. Whatever this feeling is I want to hold on to it and never let go. Whatever this is, it feels good. I guess what I mean to say is, don't ever leave me. When you're by my side I know that I can face each day without having to worry, that no matter what happens I'll always have someone to fall back on. All I want is someone that cares, that's all I ever wanted. I don't care if you don't return my feelings, whatever I'm feeling. As long as I get to stand by your side every day, that's enough for me.

Michelle got out of bed and stretched. It'd been exactly three months since she'd joined the teen titans and since she had that dream. Dove had no longer been calling to her so Michelle figured she was doing better now.

Being a member of the titans had been the best thing that ever happened to Michelle, she'd met some great friends, learned how to use her powers, and most importantly she was around that one person, who'd been with her since day one.

After a month it was obvious the two had grown to like each other in a way that was more than just friends, but the titans didn't bring it up, whatever they were feeling, it seemed pretty similar to the way Robin and Starfire acted around each other.

Of course none of the four would be willing to bring up their true feelings, even Star and Robin had a hard time with it and they'd been this way for over a year, that was the way crushes worked.

Michelle went into the titans main room and sat on the couch watching the sunrise. It'd been a long time since she'd woken up this early, and for some reason she couldn't go back to sleep.

Michelle sneezed and began to shake as she was on the couch. The flu had been going around and the disease was becoming extremely contagious. She knew it'd be wise to go and get some more sleep, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. She'd been attempting to fall asleep two hours previously but she'd been feeling too uncomfortable to fall back asleep.

Michelle sneezed once more and could feel brisk air blowing on her. Michelle looked at the thermometer for the titan's headquarters and it read 75 degrees. Michelle shook her head and continued to watch the sun rising. If she had a fever it'd have to wait, whether she was sick or not she had a job to uphold no matter how terrible she felt.

Her eyes began to fill up with tears and she felt as if all she wanted to do was go to bed and lie back down.

A blanket fell over her shoulders and she began to feel a bit better. Beast Boy stood behind the couch with another blanket at hand. He jumped over the couch and sat next to her.

"Hey Michelle are you alright? You look awful.."

"Well thanks, that's a way to cheer me up" said Michelle sarcastically.

"Are people always this moody when they get sick or is it just you?" asked Beastboy with a small smile

"Go away…" said Michelle groggily pulling the blanket over her head.

"Man your best friend worries about you and this is how you repay him" said Beast Boy with a sigh. He got off the couch and began to walk back towards his room.

"Beast Boy wait…!" Michelle pulled the blanket off and ran towards him

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it that way I… please don't hate me" said Michelle, her blue eyes going wide

"Hate you…how could I?…" said Beast Boy turning around and walking back to her.

"I… I don't know, I'm sorry for being so stupid today it's just…" she was interrupted.

"You're not stupid, I don't want you to put yourself down like that, you're not feeling well, I understand" said Beast Boy walking with Michelle back to the couch. The minute they sat down Beast Boy put a hand on to her forehead.

"Wow, you're really not feeling well huh?"

Michelle nodded

"It's really annoying I hate it, I'm going to have to miss everything, the crime fighting, going out to eat, I'm going to have to miss it all over a dumb cold" said Michelle with a sigh putting the blanket back on

"You've been pretty stressed huh?" asked Beast Boy

Michelle nodded.

"I know it's only been three months since my parents died, but the authorities, my family, and friends of my parents just now got word of it. I've been an orphan for three months, and my family thinks it only just happened" said Michelle with a small sigh

"I wish they didn't have to lie, the media found out about this a long time ago and I'm scared Beast Boy, I was there when my parents died, I was right there. Most of my family thinks I'm responsible for their death, and I was partially, but I didn't kill them, I never would but look at this"

Michelle pulled out a newspaper from one of the couch cushions, on the headlines it read the names of Michelle's parents being dead. Michelle read Beast Boy the article, it'd been about a murder case. Supposedly nobody else was around at the time of their murder but Michelle so they assumed she'd been responsible for their death. However since they did not have evidence of if she'd killed them or not they did not send her to jail or press charges. However suspicions had been raised and many questions and comments were in the article. A lot of opinions said she was a 'deeply disturbed and troubled child' and the rest said that since she was the only person around at the exact time of their murder there was a good chance it been committed by her and warned people to be on the lookout. On the bottom corner of the magazine was a picture of Michelle being held by Robin, most of it was blacked out though so it seemed as if she'd been trying to escape when in reality she'd been unconscious. Underneath the picture read 'Elizabeth and James Wood were found dead late last night in an abandoned and collapsed building. The exact cause of their death is unknown but judging by the amount of blood loss it seems to have been a committed murder. The murderer is unknown but their daughter was seen at the sight trying to escape which therefore makes her a suspect'

Beast Boy gasped

"How could they do that? Why would they do that? And what's up with them saying they were found dead last night? This happened three months ago and the death- it wasn't your fault" said Beast Boy in shock

"It's horrible, they blamed for their death, the death of my own parents and it wasn't event my fault. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. This doesn't make any sense though why would they do a false report? The media got this the night of my parents real death, they had to of or else they wouldn't have the picture of me. But why are they just reporting their deaths now and making it seem like it was just recent"  
Michelle looked down at an article below and read through that to herself quickly.

"Oh, no wonder they set it up to seem like it was yesterday, because apparently in the last month there have been murder cases going on all around the city. I bet anything people were wondering what was going on and began to question the media about the murderer. But the media didn't know who it was, they had no idea who caused the murder but people were getting so anxious that had to blame someone. Then they probably remembered what'd happened a few months ago and since the picture of me they'd gotten seemed suspicious and odd they decided to add that article about me thinking if people read about a person who'd been connected to another murder naturally people would think that that person is the culprit and stop causing the media so much trouble… it's so obvious" said Michelle with a frown.

"And to make things worse everyone that was close to my parents is required to be at their funeral tomorrow which means I have to go and face my family. Everyone is going to hate me, more than ever, because they think I'm a murderer and of my own parents at that, that's why I've been so stressed, and with the new enemies we're fighting now… it just seems like a lot. Beast Boy have you ever felt like life was too much? It's like you're hanging on to something but you can feel your grip getting looser"  
Beast Boy nodded

"Yeah I've felt that way, we've all felt this way once in a while, and I know it's hard, especially when you've got a lot to go through, if we all came in and told you some of our stories you'd be amazed. It felt like too much for us at those times a lot too, but in the end we made it. When it comes to logical answers, I'm not too good with that stuff, but I do know one thing we followed our gut feeling, what felt was right and just went with it and that's what you need to do. It seems hard but most of the things you truly want in life aren't easy to get, I learned that a long time ago. I learned something else too though, you never have to go at it alone, as long as you have your friends by you and follow that feeling inside of you. Yeah it'll feel like too much sometimes but that's why you have friends so you can tell them about the stuff that's been bugging you so you can finally let it out. You'll always have friends here Michelle, and you'll always have me… I promise." said Beast Boy going to where she was and hugging her tightly.

"Beast Boy I… thank you" muttered Michelle softly, warm tears flowing down her cheeks. The fever that she had got worse, but it was just to a point where it made her fall asleep. She fell asleep in his arms comfortably.

'Hello…? Is someone there?' called a voice

"Yeah it's me, remember when I said I'd always be there when you needed me? Well, right now I think I might need you, it is alright if we hang out awhile?  
Dove nodded and the two walked through the city looking up at the starry skies walking to various places and just talking. Not about what was going on but simply how they were feeling.

'Beast Boy was right, it does feel good to let it all out' 


End file.
